Harry Potter and the Dream of Reality
by lnkmstr10
Summary: Dreams can give insight into reality. Follow Harry as he learns how true this is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As I mentioned in my last story, I do not own Harry Potter. He and the characters associated with him are property of J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Dream of Reality

Chapter 1:

It was a bright and cheery day, despite the dismal atmosphere surrounding the raven-haired boy. He supposed he should be glad that he was "allowed" outside, a thing that was uncommon for a "freak" like him, especially in the normality of Privet Drive. The bespeckled man sighed, visualizing days in advanced aboard the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter picked himself off the lawn and went inside and into his bedroom, ignoring the glares from his relatives. Once in his comforting solitude, he spotted a letter Hedwig had delivered. He ripped the letter in his desperation for civilized contact. After unfolding the letter, he excitedly read its contents.

Dear Harry,

I hope your summer's been good so far. Mine's been good, but I miss you so much. Can you believe that we've been dating for 5 months and 12 days already? I can't wait to see you, Harry. Sorry that this is so short. I miss you so much!

Love,

Cho

Harry smiled as he visualized Cho writing the letter. It _was_ hard to believe that it had been 5 months already. He flashed back to when they officially were going out. It was close to the end of his fifth year. They finally talked about Cedric's death, which was long over due for both of them. Harry really couldn't explain what happened, but she had been crying one moment, and then she said, "Harry, you can't fight Voldemort! I won't lose some one else I love," and then he kissed her and the dating soon followed. He still calls it miraculous, but he always did believe in miracles (He wasn't the boy-who-lived for nothing).

Feeling tired, Harry went to sleep, his sleep uninterrupted unlike it had been all summer.

Surprisingly, and much to Harry's liking, the last few days passed by quickly and uneventful-always a plus. The Dursley's appeared as anxious as Harry for him to leave and go to school. Soon it was time for Harry's ride to London, to board the train no only to school, but to his life. Anticipation quickened the distance and Harry soon found himself at the station. He carted his belongings to platforms 9 and 10 and, checking his surroundings, went into the wall between them without so much as a goodbye to the Dursleys.

Spotting the train, he looked for signs of Cho or his friends. He shrugged his shoulders when he didn't see anyone and boarded the beautiful train. Harry searched the compartments for his friends, and seeing no one, he entered an empty compartment and sat down. He heard the door open and turned and saw Hermione, his best friend since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily as she threw herself onto him in a tight hug. "Oh how are you?" she asked, still embracing him.

"Never better. It's good to see you Hermione," Harry answered.

"Yeah, you too. Did your aunt and uncle actually let you outside?" Hermione asked surprised as she let go of Harry and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but why do you ask?"

"Oh, well you've gotten darker, that's all. And it seems that they decided to feed you."

Harry laughed. "Well I figured that it would be good to venture out of my cave once in a while to get some food and sun."

"I guess even the Dursley's can be somewhat hospitable." Hermione said, which caused both her and Harry to laugh and roll their eyes.

The train ride passed pleasantly, Harry and Hermione catching each other up on their summers. Of course, Hermione brought up O.W.L scores.

"I got nine. I even got an O in potions. Not sure how I managed that, but now I can become an Auror!" Harry said happily. Hermione hugged him again

"That's great, Harry!"

"What about you, how many did you get?" he asked.

"Eleven," Hermione modestly said.

"Is that all?" Hermione looked at him. "I'm only joking. That's awesome Hermione!" Harry said, beaming at his best friend.

"Well thanks," Hermione said with a slight blush. "I wonder how Ron did."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, whether it's from him or Ginny," Harry joked.

"That's true. I can't believe how much Ginny has grown up," Hermione stated

"I know. I remember when she would freak out every time I looked at her. At least now she actually talks to me and doesn't make me feel like a piece of meat."

"Oh Harry, that's horrible," Hermione said, but she laughed despite her statement. "And true" she added, smiling slyly.

"So have you seen Cho or R-Ron?" Harry asked, suddenly yawning.

"Nope, I guess they are sitting somewhere else. Once the train starts moving you aren't supposed to wonder the corridors, unless you are a prefect," Hermione explained.

"Speaking of prefects, shouldn't we be patrolling?" Harry asked

"No, McGonnagal sent us a letter saying that our duties would be explained to us at school. Didn't you read the letter that came with your O.W.L scores?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, of course I did. I, uh, was just making sure," Harry lied, poorly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know you can't lie to me," she said and Harry knew that it was true.

Both teens yawned and looked at each other and smiled.

"Tired?" they both asked and then smiled again. They both nodded and smiled a third time.

Harry slid down in the seat and closed his eyes. Already feeling sleepy, Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes too. Harry looked at Hermione, surprised, but not embarrassed by her action. Slumber overcame the pair and unexpectedly, a dream interrupted Harry's sleep.

_Harry glanced at the clock, impatiently tapping his foot. 30 minutes. He had been standing there for 30 minutes. He heard footsteps and looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her come down the stairs, and his heart beat quickened._

_She was a vision in a dress of light pink, her small frame looking elegant in the dress. He squinted and then frowned. He couldn't make out her face, but he somehow knew that he knew her._

_The dream skipped and they were dancing. His hands were on her waist and hers were clasped together around his neck, her head on his shoulder. They swayed gracefully to the music and he smiled, thinking- no knowing- that he was the luckiest guy around. The song ended and they pulled apart, both saddened by the end of the song, the end of their night together. _

_She walked away but he grabbed her hand to stop her._

_"Wait, I must know who you are," Harry said softly. As she turned, her brown curly hair swept around and she just smiled said goodnight. Harry squinted but her face was still a blur._

_"Goodbye," he whispered to the night._

"Who are you saying goodbye to?" asked a confused and drowsy Hermione. Harry turned to look at the girl whose head was on his shoulder, but her brown, curly hair blocked his view of her face. She lifted her head to look at him and as she turned, her hair swept around to its original spot behind her.

A/N: Well this is chapter 1 of my second story. Hopefully you'll find it that it is much better than my first. In case you don't know and would like to read it, my other story is called Harry Potter and the Triumph of Emotions. As always reviews are appreciated and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I waved my wand and Harry Potter still belongs to JKR.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! You guys rock!! Remember that Harry's thoughts are in italics.

And now, without further ado, here is chapter 2 :) (hey that rhymed)

Chapter 2:

"No," Harry whispered, a strange realization coming over him.

"No? No what?" asked Hermione, now more confused than before.

"Uh..I meant..no one.. I was saying goodbye to no one." Harry lied. Hermione touched his forehead, concern etched into her features. Her fingers felt hot as they touched his forehead, the contact quick yet effective.

"If you say so," Hermione said, obviously not believing him.

Before Harry could contemplate his reaction, Cho entered their compartment

"There you are!" she said excitedly and she leaned him and kissed him. Harry kissed her back and inwardly sighed with relief. _See_, he told himself, _you like Cho_. Fully convinced, Harry broke the kiss and hugged Cho, amused at his earlier thoughts.

He scooted over to make room for Cho and when he did, he became all too aware of Hermione's presence. Unfortunately, Cho had already sat down, preventing Harry from distancing himself from Hermione. He surrendered to his fate, knowing that moving would just force unwanted questions.

"Sorry that I didn't come earlier," Cho began," but Professor Snape wouldn't let me come look for you." Harry was glad for the interruption.

"That's ok. It's no surprise that Snape wouldn't let you come see me." Cho and Hermione laughed and nodded their agreement.

"So how was your summer, Cho?" Hermione asked

"Not bad. Mostly stayed home and practiced Quidditch. What about yours, Hermione?"

"It was nice. I went to France again."

"You do seem tanner. And your hair seems different too," Cho observed and Harry looked at his friend, wondering how he didn't see it before.

"Thankfully my curls became so much more manageable over the summer." Hermione sounded relieved.

"I love your hair!" Cho said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well, feel free to take it any time," Hermione joked. Harry rolled his eyes over their subject.

"We saw that Harry!" both girls said, and all three began laughing.

"So what all did you do in France?" Harry asked Hermione, successfully changing the subject.

"I went to the Eiffel Tower. It was so beautiful and full of history," Hermione said, and her eyes glazed as she slipped into what appeared to be her fantasy. Harry inwardly smiled at her fascination with anything educational. _Except Divination_, he thought, and he smiled outwardly.

"What are you smiling at Harry?" Cho inquired.

"What? Oh I was just thinking about how Hermione loves anything educational except Divination."

Both girls just stared at him with questioning looks, but Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Divination doesn't exactly count as education. Education, to me, means actually learning something." Harry and Cho laughed

"That was one strange woman," Cho said. "Her and those tea leaves."

Conversation passed along easily as they discussed the Hogwarts teachers. It was Cho who ended the bashing.

"So Hermione, are you still in contact with Viktor Krum?" she questioned.

A loud crash was heard, followed by an even louder curse. Ron opened the door and entered the compartment, rubbing his shoulder.

"What on earth happened?" Hermione asked with a confused and concerned look at Ron.

"You still talk to Viktor?" Ron asked, oblivious to his pain for a moment.

"Is that what that was about?" Hermione asked, referring to the crashing noise.

Sensing an argument coming on, Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder and leaned in.

"Please don't get him started. We haven't seen him in a while and I don't want to hear it right now," Harry whispered. Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Cho said, slightly agitated about being left out.

"Oh, well it wasn't anything important," Harry said, releasing Hermione. Cho didn't say anything else, but she appeared a bit annoyed.

"So how is everyone?" Ron asked, to which Harry and Hermione were both grateful for the change in conversation. They all told about their summers and their conversation carried them the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.

Once they approached the school, they all felt their spirits lift. Their thoughts were interrupted, however, by a chorus of "CHO!" which came from four Ravenclaw girls. The girls approached the group and each one hugged Cho. They began talking so fast that it could hardly be distinguished as words, yet Cho seemed able to understand it, and even more capable of answering.

When silence befell the girls, one of the girls grabbed Cho's hand and started dragging her off towards a carriage. Harry made to follow but was stopped when they said, "Sorry Harry, girl talk," and entered the carriage.

"Well I guess we better get one, guys," Harry stated, looking at his friends. "Wait, where'd Ron go off to?" he asked bewildered.

"You know how he is. He probably jumped in a carriage already in hopes of getting to the feast sooner," Hermione supplied, rolling her eyes and muttering something that sounded like "starving third world countries". "Well let's go get in a carriage."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter. Wait, I almost forgot." She pulled out her prefect badge and put it on her robe.

"I _did_ forget," Harry confessed as he too, put on his badge.

"Well let's go see if that one is empty," Hermione pointed to the nearest carriage and grabbed Harry's hand and made her way to it.

As they stepped into the carriage, they looked and saw three kids, most likely second or third years. Two were on one said and one was on the other. Upon spotting Harry's scar and his and Hermione's badges, they squeaked and crammed into one seat. Harry and Hermione exchanged a questioning glance and sat down. Trying to ease their fear, Harry started talking.

"So are you second years?" he asked politely. The kids' eyes widened and they moved their heads slightly, neither confirming nor denying his question. Unsure of what their movements meant, Harry said,"Oh" and looked at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders. He leaned in towards Hermione and whispered, "What's their deal? I thought everyone was ok with me?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry, they are only like 12. They are probably intimidated by us." She put her hand on his reassuringly. _There it was again_. _That feeling. It was brief_, but Harry was sure he felt it.

The carriage ride was continued in silence and they soon arrived at the castle. Eager to be at the castle, the three kids bolted out of the carriage with speeds matching Harry's firebolt. Hermione looked at Harry and noticed his hand clenched into a fist.

"Harry, please, they don't understand," she said desperately as she grabbed his hand with both of hers. Harry's grip relaxed but he was now staring at the ground.

"Is this how it's going to be again?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh Harry," Hermione looked at him sadly and hugged him tightly.

"Cozy?" a dry voice asked. Professor Snape approached the pair. "I expect prefects to be an example for the others, Ms. Granger." Hermione blushed and let go of Harry. "And you, Potter. Aren't you Mr. Popular?" Snape said scathingly.

"Well anyone's more popular than you, sir," Harry said, adding the sir sarcastically and glaring at Snape.

"It looks like your mouth is the only smart thing about you, Potter." Harry made to come back, but Hermione put her hand over his mouth and pulled him into the Great Hall.

They made their way towards the Griffyndor table and sure enough, there was Ron, his plate barely visible under the mountain of food piled on it.

"Ware wah woo woo?" Ron asked, spitting out crumbs.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

Ron swallowed, an impressive feat considering the amount of food crammed into his mouth. "I said 'Where were you two.'"

"Oh." The both said with understanding. "We got held up by Snape," Harry answered

"Figures," Ron said. "He approached me and raised his eyebrows, but thankfully the git didn't speak."

"Ron!" Hermione chastised, "he's a teacher."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him."

"No it doesn't, but Potions is a very important and fascinating subject."

"Yeah? Well Hagrid said the screwts were fascinating too, and they were gotten rid of," Ron countered.

Feeling agitated, Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to sit with Cho," Harry said, mostly to himself, as the other two were too wrapped up in their argument. Harry shook his head and got up and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table, but a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Oh, don't go Harry. Please?" Hermione begged.

Harry sighed and sat back down next to Hermione, who gave him a sweet smile and released his wrist.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione suddenly said, "what was the sorting hat's song about?"

"Uh, something about truth. . .and uh love being the sleuth. And then something about enemies being a beast and love blooming where it's expected in the least," he said, his face showing his disgust over the corny song.

"Well the sorting hat's pretty insightful, isn't it?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Yeah, but what's with it preaching about love?" Harry asked.

"It's just an old hat, it's probably senile," Ron said mockingly.

Suddenly the hall went silent and Harry saw that Dumbledore had stood up.

"So begins another chapter of your lives. Another lesson. Most of you heard the Sorting Hat's song. Do not mock it, for it is very insightful.

"Ha," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Love is a mysterious and powerful thing. It acts as a barrier and a weapon." Harry felt that Dumbledore was watching him as he spoke. "Love comes where it is least expected, fills our thoughts and seeps into our dreams." Harry looked at Hermione.

"What?" she mouthed curiously, but Harry just shook his head.

"I'm not here to preach about love, but be aware of its power. And with that over with,-" he snapped his fingers and the tables cleared, followed by a loud groan from Ron. Dumbledore walked off and the students took their leave.

The students exited the hall and Harry asked a fellow Gryffindor what the password was.

"Beaver mouth," the boy answered, a little shyly.

"No problem remembering that one, huh Granger?" came a drawling voice. Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to the source. Harry's hand went for his wand, but Hermione once again stopped him.

"I have no problem remembering bouncing ferret," Hermione said coolly, her hand still preventing Harry from hexing the blonde. Malfoy just glared at Hermione and then said, "Let's go," to his friends and left.

"Not bad, Hermione," Ron said sounding impressed. Spotting Harry's face, Ron stopped smiling and looked away.

"Harry, you're going to have to control your temper or else you'll be expelled before the week's done," Hermione said, removing her hand from Harry's.

They went to the portrait, said the password, and climbed into the common room. The trio sat down close to the fire, enjoying the warmth. Ron broke the silence with a yawn.

"Well I'm off to bed. You coming, Harry?" he asked.

"I'll be up in a bit."

"Alright. Well 'night."

"Night, Ron." Hermione and Harry said.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry said surprised.

"What's bothering you?" Amazed by her intuitiveness, Harry didn't say anything for a moment. He finally broke through the silence with one word.

"Sirius," he said sadly. He felt rather than saw Hermione sit next to him.

"Go on," she silently urged him, also sad.

"I just--" he began. "Why? Why Sirius? Why everyone I've looked up to, everyone I get close to?" he asked bitterly.

"No one knows why, Harry," she said, resting her hand on his. "Things just happen. But those things, they've made you who you are."

"Yeah, but at a terrible sacrifice." He paused and then continued. "Voldemort is out to kill me, but everyone else is fighting him. Of all the ones who go against him, I ironically survive every time. They think that I am a hero because I survived, but the real heroes didn't. The real heroes died." Hermione sat quietly, listening intently and looking sadly at Harry.

"They suffered, Harry, suffered so much, but so do you. You're a hero too. You carry the weight of the world, a task I couldn't even begin to comprehend doing. Your selflessness makes you special."

"Special? You know what makes me special? This stupid scar! What a prize. It connects me with...HIM!" Harry said angrily, his voice rising.

"You're right, it does connect you with Voldemort, but it also connects you to them too. To all those who died by Voldemort's hands." She squeezed his hand affectionately and Harry felt the warmth of her hand all through his body. He looked up at her, his sad emerald eyes reflected in her deep brown eyes. She reached up towards his forehead.

When her fingers touched his scar, she had a flash of a vision of a boy and a girl sitting next to each other at a lake. She looked at Harry to see if he had seen the vision too. Harry, also puzzled, nodded at her unspoken question.

"Was that. . .a prediction or is it currently happening?" Surprised over the vision but not about having one, Harry just shrugged. "Well we'll figure it out later, but I'm going to go to bed." She stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, also standing up.

She surprised Harry when she kissed him on the forehead and ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

At the top step, she paused, turned, and said, "You are a hero, Harry," and walked inside. Harry watched her go with a feeling of. . .he couldn't say, but unwilling to ponder on it, he too went to bed, his sleep once again interrupted by the dance dream.

A/N: I'll hopefully update pretty often, so please bare with me and stay tuned! As always, reviews are loved and greatly appreciated.

I hope I am keeping Harry and Hermione in-character (I try my best). I wanted to have some pleasant interactions between Hermione and Cho because I figured, as Harry's girlfriend, Cho would see alot of Hermione, so I try to make it as pleasant as possible. I also figured the talk about Sirius was long overdue, and I wanted to make it my own, since JKR didn't really have them talk about it in HBP, but I digress. Chapter 3 coming soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I've moved onto wandless magic and tried a summoning charm, and I still couldn't get Harry Potter to be mine. He's still JKR's.

A/N: Wow, you guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for adding my story to your favorites!!!

Oh let me clear some things up: Ok this is sort of an AU (alternate universe) story. I started this before HPB came out so I there won't be any horcruxes in this story. Maybe in my next story there will be, but none in this one, lo siento, mi malo (I'm sorry, my bad)

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up with a feeling of relief. Today was Saturday, and better yet, a Hogsmeade trip. He quickly dressed and went to wake up Ron.

"Stop Mum, I told you Ginny broke my wand, not me," Ron mumbled. Harry silently laughed and then pushed Ron off the bed.

"Hey!? What was that for?" Ron asked angrily.

"Breakfast," Harry said simply. Ron sat still for a couple seconds and then bolted to his dresser and put clothes on. He paused after he was dressed.

"So what? Breakfast is not usually crowded. And why the rush?" Ron asked, throwing Harry a questioning look.

"Hogsmeade," Harry answered. He was eager to see Cho.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Well let's get some breakfast," Ron said, as if he just thought of the idea.

"That's what I've been-" Harry started, but stopped and shook his head." well, anyway, let's go."

They headed out of their room and literally bumped into Hermione. Harry caught her around the waist and helped her straighten out, feeling electricity shoot through his body when he touched her.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron. I was just looking for you, Harry," Hermione said as she handed him a letter. Harry looked at her questioningly and took the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Harry," he began, "I'm really sorry, but I can't make the Hogsmeade trip. I'm really sick and I went to Madame Pomfrey and she insisted upon me staying in the hospital. I know what you are thinking, and no, you don't have to stay. Go to Hogsmeade and have fun, but don't turn down any urges to buy me something." Harry smiled. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I'll make it up to you. Love, Cho," he finished. He looked up and found Hermione looking at him with a pitying expression. Ron, however, just shrugged and said, "That's too bad. Oh well, let's go to the Three Broomsticks!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, giving him an incredulous look, "Harry should go see Cho."

"You heard her. She said he didn't have to stay," Ron said, unable to grasp Hermione's point.

"She doesn't want to burden Harry."

"Well then let's go and she won't be a burden." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

Frustrated over their arguing, Harry said, "Look, I'll go see her. If I'm not back before they leave, you two can go without me." He sighed and walked off towards the hospital wing.

Ron and Hermione stood in silence, watching Harry's retreating form.

"Well that settles it. Come on, Hermione, let's get breakfast," Ron said, walking a few steps before realizing that Hermione wasn't following. "Hermione?"

"You go ahead; I'm going to go see Cho," she said as she too made her way to the hospital wing.

"You're both mental, you know. The letter. . .it clearly stated. . .am I the only one who knew what she wanted?" he asked to the empty common room. He rolled his eyes and then headed to the Dining Hall, mumbling about his friends.

Hermione quickly made her way to the hospital wing, hoping to catch up with Harry. She spotted him and ran towards him. She grabbed his shoulder to stop him and to catch her breath.

"Hermione, you came," he said, wondering why he was pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, well I was worried about Cho. Besides, you are much better company than Ron."

They reached the hospital wing and spotted Madame Pomfrey.

"What is it now, Mr. Potter?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Nothing, we're here to see Cho," he answered

Madame Pomfrey's features considerably softened. "Oh, well go on in dearies," she said jovially. Harry and Hermione exchanged a questioning look and then Harry said, "I guess she's glad that I haven't been in yet."

"But school's only been going on for two days," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but this is me we are talking about," Harry said, which caused Hermione to smile. They walked in and headed towards Cho's bed.

"Harry!? You came!" Cho said excitedly. She spotted Hermione next to Harry and her smile faltered for a brief moment. "You came too, Hermione," Cho commented, making the statement sound a lot like a question.

"Well I was with Harry so I decided to come and see how you were doing," Hermione explained, wondering why she felt that she had to explain herself.

Cho just stared at her, not saying anything. A little unnerved but Cho's staring, Hermione said, "Well…um…well I hope you get better Cho," and exited through the door.

Harry joined Hermione minutes later. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Harry answered her unspoken question. "She's got the flu, but Madame Pomfrey said she should be out by tomorrow." Hermione smiled and nodded. "So, breakfast?" he asked. Hermione nodded again. "Well I suppose we can go see if we can still go to Hogsmeade and eat there."

On their way, they encountered, much to their dismay, Snape.

"This is becoming a usual occurrence, you two," Snape sneered. "Just where do you two think you are going?"

"Hogsmeade, sir," Hermione said. Snape looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry, but they've already left," he said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Well, we know where to go," Harry said, stepping to Snape's side to pass him.

"You and Miss Granger will stay here, Potter. I told you that they left. Maybe you should have been at the meeting place, instead of off with Ms. Granger."

Harry took a step forward to pass Snape, but Snape stepping in front of Harry.

"If you go to Hogsmeade, I will personally see that you join Mr. Weasley in detention, and that your quidditch position and prefect badge are rennigged," Snape said, loathing dripping in every word. "I suggest you and Miss Granger go to your common room and stay there."

Harry and Snape glared at each other and then Harry said between clenched teeth, "Yes, sir," and walked towards the common room, Hermione right behind him.

Once in the safety of the common room, Harry colorfully described Snape.

"Harry!?" Hermione said in a shocked tone.

"Well I'm going."

"Harry," she said again, this time with a disapproving tone

"I'm sorry, _we're_ going."

"That's bet-- What?! Harry, you heard Snape."

"Yeah yeah, but I've got a plan." Harry whispered it to her. He ran to his room and came back holding the invisibility cloak.

"Harry, it's not a bad plan, but if Snape is watching the portrait, won't he be suspicious when he sees it open but no one coming out? I mean he knows about your cloak."

"Didn't think about that," Harry said with a guilty grin. Fortunately, the portrait swung open and in stepped Neville.

"Hey Neville, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Um, sure, I guess," Neville said uncertainly.

"Great! Would you go back outside the common room and then come back in? We don't want Snape to know that we are going out." Neville stared at him curiously but nodded.

"Thanks so much," Harry said, as he threw the cloak over himself and then pulled Hermione until she was under as well. "Ok, go ahead Neville."

Neville went out and then opened the portrait again. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along outside the portrait. As they made there way, they passed Snape, and Hermione frantically pulled on Harry's arm to stop him from hexing Snape.

Once at Hogsmeade, they took off the cloak.

"It's a little more cramped in there now than in our first year," Harry joked.

"Well at least we have proof that we are changing," she said smiling. Harry looked at his best friend. _There's no doubt about that_, he thought, and then mentally slapped himself for his random thought.

"Let's go get a butterbeer," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and heading to the Three Broomsticks. At the touch of her hand on his, Harry's insides squirmed.

_What is this? I've been feeling it a lot._ Thankful that she couldn't read his mind, Harry tried to shrug off his thoughts, but they plagued him all the way throughout the trip.

They stepped into the three Broomsticks and were immediately hit with the noise muffled by the closed door. The pair spotted a table and made their way to it and sat down. They ordered butterbeers and waited for their drinks. Shortly after, their drinks were brought and Hermione reached into her robes, but Harry put his hand to stop her and paid for both of theirs.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said with a bright smile.

"No problem," Harry said, smiling back. He suddenly felt some one staring and he turned around.

Sure enough, an elderly woman was staring at the pair, although she didn't seem to be interested in his scar like he originally thought.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

"Oh, not at all dear. I'm just glad that you've finally found love after all this time. I never believed that Skeeter woman, but I guess she was right about this." She pulled at a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

Harry stared at the woman and then turned and looked at Hermione. "Oh no, she's not. . .we're just-" he began, but gave up because one, he knew that despite what he said, no one would believe him, and two, he could understand the lady thinking that, although it made him a little uncomfortable, but why, he could not say.

Hermione watched the scene silently. She wasn't near as shocked as Harry. After all, wasn't it common to assume that a boy and a girl hanging out together were dating? That did little to reassure her, however, so she chose to sip her butterbeer instead of adding to the conversation.

Harry turned back to her, and for one of the few times in his friendship with Hermione, was unsure of what to say. He went to say, something, anything to break this…tension? Thankfully, his attempt was interrupted when he caught part of a conversation.

"More information about Harry?" a familiar voice asked. The group spotted Harry and immediately stopped talking. They whispered among themselves and then walked towards the door to leave. Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded, and pulled the cloak over them. They followed the group, silently hoping that they wouldn't look back and see their footprints in the dirt.

"So where is it safe to talk?" a deep voice that Harry didn't recognize asked.

"By the Shrieking Shack, no one goes there," McGonagall answered. Harry and Hermione followed them to the shack and got as close as they could without being detected.

"Now, what's this new information about Harry?" a woman's voice asked curiously.

"Well, you are all aware of the protection on Harry, right?" McGonagall asked.

"Do you mean the protection he gets when he stays with his aunt and uncle?" Madame Rosmerta's sweet voice asked.

"The very same. Well, Dumbledore feels that it didn't work this time." A collective gasp was heard.

"So he's not protected from You-know-who?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other questioningly.

"So it appears."

"But Dumbledore…surely he's thought of another way. Surely he can do a spell." Professor Flitwick asked, trying to reason with McGonagall.

"Albus said that only Harry can cause the protection to return. It seems that Harry will not accept the protection from his aunt and it broke the connection."

"So what is to be done?" Madame Rosmerta spoke up again.

"Harry must receive protection from some one else. Some one who would give their life for him. That is why he received protection from his parents. And that protection flows through his aunt's blood. Apparently Harry stopped the protection his fifth year."

"Minerva, we all know that Dumbledore would give his life for young Potter."

"Yes, there is no doubt, Rosmerta, but Albus cannot force the connection. Therein lies our dilemma."

The group fell silent, each going over all that they had heard.

"Did you-" Hermione began quietly, but Harry put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group.

The walk back was silent, each one contemplating all that was said. Hermione broke the silence.

"So only you can make the protection show up again?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, I have no idea how. I didn't even know I broke it," Harry answered confused.

"Well we can figure it out," she said trying to cheer him up. He recognized her attempt to change the subject and he gladly went with it.

"Shall we go back?" he asked.

"Sure, unless you want to do something else." Harry thought for a few seconds. "Why don't we go see Hagrid?" he suggested.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since we got here," Hermione said. She once again grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

_Has she always grabbed my hand? And if so, why am I just now noticing it? And why do I even care? _

_You don't care, _another voice chimed in_, in fact, it doesn't bother you at all. _

_Why would it bother me? We are JUST FRIENDS._

_Yeah, sure, whatever. But try convincing everyone else. _

Hermione stopped suddenly, and Harry bumped into her. When he looked, he saw that they were at Hagrid's.

"Sorry," he apologized, slightly embarrassed but glad for the interruption on his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, offering him a smile. She walked up to the door and knocked.

To their delight, the half-giant opened the door and smiled and hugged them. When their bones cracked, Hagrid finally released them, and they breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Harry, Hermione! It's good ter see ya," he said, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Oh sorry, come on in." They walked in and sat down.

"Actually, I'm glad you two came. Got something I want ya ter see. Very interesting," he added. Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks. Hagrid's idea of interesting greatly differed from theirs.

"Come out back and into the forest a bit." At his statement about going into the forest the pair traded a terrified look.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as they followed him. Her grip tightened almost painfully as they spotted Grawp sitting on the forest floor. Remembering their last encounter with the giant, Harry put a protective arm around Hermione, bringing her closer to him and he pulled out his wand.

"Oh, so Grawp's still here?" Hermione shakily asked.

"Yep. Innit great? Now I can teach him more," Hagrid said, sounding very pleased with how things had turned out.

"Oh yeah, how fortunate," Harry sarcastically said under his breath.

"Let's see if he remembers ya," Hagrid said as if the idea were brilliant. The two began frantically protesting, but Hagrid ignored them.

"Now now, no need to be shy." He nudged Grawp. "Yer friends came ter see ya, Grawpy."

To Harry and Hermione's horror, Grawp shifted and looked at them, his yellow eyes staring at them intently. He stood up, his full height making Harry pull Hermione and himself backwards a little.

"Hermy!" Grawp yelled as he shot his hand out toward her. Hermione screamed and Harry pulled her away from Grawp's reach. Hermione desperately clung to Harry, her head buried in his chest as he put a hand on the back of her head and an arm around her waist.

"Grawpy, ya silly boy," Hagrid chuckled fondly at his half-brother.

"He almost got Hermione!" Harry said incredulously, still noting how Hermione shook against him.

"Aw, he just wanted ter play." Harry continued to stare at Hagrid. Hermione lifted her head apprehensively, but did not releaser her hold on Harry.

"Well. . .it was. . .uh. . .it was good to, um, see you Hagrid, but we have to go back," Hermione shakily said with a frantic tone.

Hagrid's disappointment was obvious, but he led them back to his hut and waved them goodbye. They put the cloak on and headed towards the castle.

"Well, I think that's enough fun for one day," Harry said. Hermione gave a shaky laugh and nodded.

Once they reached the safety of the common room, they threw off the cloak. Harry glanced at the clock. It was dinner time, but he really didn't feel like going to the Dining Hall. He sat down in a chair, allowing the warmth of the fire to envelop him. He lost himself in the flickering flames.

As he stared into the fire, his thoughts turned to the strange vision Hermione and he had seen.

_I wonder what it means._

He subconsciously ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure it out. He was so focused on his thoughts that he jumped a little when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The contact shook him out of his daze, and he didn't have to look up to know it was Hermione.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked concerned. "Did you have another vision?"

"No, I was just thinking about the one we saw. I don't know what it means, or even who the two people are."

"I wonder why I saw it too?" she pondered. Harry noticed that her hand still rested on his shoulder and even though he was starting to get hungry, part of him didn't want to break the contact. Harry stared into the fire again as he pondered his train of thoughts.

Hermione moved her hand and Harry wasn't sure if he should be upset or relieved.

_What is up with this feeling? Is this going to happen every time she touches me?_

Hermione interrupted his thoughts again. "Ready?"

"Ready? For what?" he asked confused.

"Prefect duty," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um yeah." He stood up and made his way to the portrait. He turned when he didn't hear her following him and he found her staring at him.

"What?"

"Your badge," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah," he said, innocently scratching his head. "_Accio badge_," he said, pointing his wand at his dorm.

A crash was heard, followed by his prefect badge zooming into his hand. Harry gave Hermione a guilty look and then said, "_Reparo_." Hermione rolled her eyes and then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the portrait.

"So how long do we have to patrol?:

"Until ten."

"Ten!? That's like three and a half hours!?" Harry complained.

"It's not so bad. You won't even know that it's that long," Hermione tried to reassure him.

"So where should be start patrolling?" Harry asked.

"Tonight we have the Astronomy Tower."

They made their way through the castle, which was fairly easy with the authority imposed by the badge. Once outside, they headed towards the tower, which was illuminated by the moonlight. They approached the tower and lit their wand tips. They stepped inside and Harry stared at the seemingly endless spiraling stairs.

"Shall we?" he said, looking at Hermione.

"I wish we could just apparate up there," she said, and then, spotting Harry's eager look said, "But I'm ready. Besides, there is no guarantee it would work properly and-"

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts," Harry finished. Hermione looked mildly surprised. "What can I say; I know this girl who's the smartest in my year and she tends to rub off on me." Hermione gave Harry a sweet smile and they made their way up the stairs. They got about half way and stopped to catch their breath.

"Well at least it will be easier going down," Hermione stated optimistically.

"I think I'd rather jump down than use the stairs again," Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand and started climbing again.

"Well come on." Harry felt the jolt and looked at Hermione to see her reaction. She didn't seem to be aware of it because she didn't even pause in her ascension. After what seemed all night, they finally reached the top.

"And I thought Quidditch was hard," Harry said, slightly out of breath. Hermione, who was also breathing heavily, did not reply.

"What time is it?"

"Eight," Hermione said.

"Oh, so it only took us half an hour to climb the Mt. Everest of stairs. Now we only have two hours to kill," Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored his remark and walked outside to the observation deck. She put her hands on the railing and looked out at the seemingly endless night. She then moved from the rail and then laid on her back and looked up. Harry laid down beside her. He put his hands underneath his head and his elbow brushed Hermione's arm and his stomach jumped.

"It's such a beautiful night," Hermione said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry looked over at her. The moonlight was dancing across her face and Harry was amazed at how pretty she looked. Her eyes seemed to soften as she took in the beauty of the night. Harry lost any aspect of time as he and Hermione gazed at the starts. Words were not needed, as both felt that it would some how ruin the serenity.

Finally Harry broke the tranquility. "What time is it?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at her watch, "Nine thirty."

"Well obviously the tower is secure. Let's do something else," he said standing up.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, accepting the hand Harry offered and standing up.

"Let's ride the firebolt!"

_I know we've been friends forever_

"What? Harry, you know I don't like flying. I didn't like riding Buckbeak; what makes you think I want to ride on something smaller and faster?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Because you trust me," Harry said, silencing Hermione. "_Accio firebolt_."

He gave her a smile when he saw his trusty broom speeding towards them. It stopped before them and Harry mounted the broom and turned and looked at Hermione expectantly.

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

He saw the hesitation in her eyes and offered her his hand and was pleased when she grabbed his hand and got on the broom behind him.

_And after all this time _

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

_I've opened up my eyes _

"Stationary brooms are fine." Harry laughed and said," Just hold on to me and you'll be fine."

_Now I see _

_You were always with me_

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, put her cheek flush against his back, and took a deep breath. At the feel of her presence, electricity ran through him.

_Could it be you _

_I never imagined _

"Hang on," he said, and with that he took off. Hermione's grip tightened and Harry looked back at her and saw her uncertain look and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be safe."

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you _

That's easy for you to say, you're a natural." But Harry noticed that she didn't seem as scared. "Although," she added, "it's not too bad."

_Could it be you were right here beside me _

_And I never knew _

Harry flew around the castle, which looked magnificent in the night. He was careful to stay away from the Whomping Willow, for fear that it would hate this broom as much as his last one. The air became colder, and although he didn't mind when Hermione moved closer to him for warmth, he felt that it was time to descend.

_Could it be that it's me and it's you _

He made his way down to the lake and felt at a loss whenever Hermione released him. He dismounted and helped Hermione off.

_It's kind of funny you were always near _

Hermione walked a little and then sat down. Harry followed her and sat down next to her. She shivered and then grabbed his arm with her hands and moved closer to him.

_But who would've ever thought we'd end up here _

They sat like that for a while but Harry soon became aware of Hermione shaking.

"Come on, let's go Hermione, you're cold," Harry said sternly.

"But it's 9:30, we still have thirty minutes left," she said shivering. Harry threw her an incredulous look, but he sighed in defeat and took of his cloak and put it around her.

_And every time I need you you've been there for me _

She looked at Harry gratefully, but then her look changed to concern. "But won't you be cold?"

"I'll be ok," he said, but his statement was contradicted when he shivered.

"Harry," Hermione said sternly. She moved until she was touching him and tried to cover both of them with the cloak. Harry put his arm around her and she looped her arms around his waist, sharing each other's warmth. A sense of peace over came Harry and for one of the few times in his life, Harry felt safe.

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, her voice breaking the silence.

"What for?" he asked, turning to face her.

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives _

"Just for everything," she said, looking at him and squeezing his hand and the jolt shot through his body. _Ok, enough,_ he thought,_ time to figure this out!_

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, trying to figure out her reason.

_I can see it in your eyes _

"Exactly what I said. You've been here when I've needed it most. You and Ron are such great friends."

_And it's real and it's true _

"I'm not talking about Ron."

"Harry, I don't- I'm not sure I understand what you are saying," Hermione said, sounding confused.

"I'm just trying to figure this out."

"Well maybe I can help. Talk to me-," Hermione said, concerned about his dilemma.

"I don't want to talk," Harry cut her off.

"What are you getting at?" she asked, more confused than ever.

_And it's just me and you _

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

"No, I-"

"Well I do," he said, cutting her off again. He grabbed her shoulders as if trying to shake some understanding into her.

"Harry, I don't understand what-" Hermione was cut off for the third time, but this time, Harry had done the last thing either of them had expected. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

_Could it be that it's you? _

He was kissing Hermione, and he was overwhelmed by everything about her; her warmth, her lips, her scent. She seemed shocked at first, but then she put her hands on his face and pulled him closer and kissed him back. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry's tongue touched hers. Neither we're prepared for their reaction, but each responded by trying to get closer. Harry's hands now moved to her lower back, and Hermione's hands fisted in his hair. Nothing could compare to how right this felt. He figured it out. The vision, the sensations, it all fit.

The chiming of the clock brought them to awareness and the two broke apart, breathing heavily, unable to find any words, or more accurately, unwilling to speak any, unwilling to think about it. They both seemed to be thinking about the same thing; Cho and Ron. They made their way back to the firebolt in silence, making sure not to touch. Once on the firebolt, Hermione held on to Harry again and both teens felt the gravitational pull to each other. Hermione lessened her grip so that she was holding on, but only enough to be safe.

He flew back to the castle and they got off and walked through it, occasionally catching each other's eye and blushing and looking quickly away. When they were in the common room, they nodded at each other wordlessly and went their separate ways. Harry went to sleep and was once more plagued by the dance dream. Hermione lay awake for hours, replaying the events in her head, before exhaustion finally came over her and she fell asleep.

A/N: First of all the song is "Could it Be" by Christy Carlson Romano. I'm not one to use songs in my stories, but I thought it kind of fit the situation. And I'm trying to give us more insight into Hermione's thoughts and feelings, since we only get to see Harry's thoughts in the HP series.

So they finally kissed. I guess it might be kind of early considering it's only chapter 3 but it was the right moment so there! Lol. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please keep up the reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JKR (but this story is mine, so HA!)

A/N: Ok as we last left off from last chapter, Harry and Hermioen had kissed (WHOOT!!!!!!!) and then they went to bed, with plenty of time to sleep on "it." So now here we are, the following morning. Happy Reading :)

Chapter 4:

Harry woke up and reluctantly, his mind replayed last night. He was so confused by the contradicting thoughts racing through his head. Kissing Hermione felt so right, but she was his best friend and, he was with Cho. _I'm such an idiot! I've liked Cho since my third year, and in one reckless move, I almost throw it away._ Harry shook his head as if to erase last night, but no such luck came. He glanced at the clock; 8:30. With a sigh, he got up and got dressed. He made his way to the common room and saw Hermione. She was dressed simply; blue jeans and a light green shirt, but his heart still sped up. She was standing in the common room as if she was expecting some one. Upon Harry's entrance, she glanced up at him, her face unreadable. Not wanting to make it awkward, Harry descended the stairs and walked by her, but was stopped when she grabbed his arm. Heat shot through his arm and with a glance at her, Harry could tell that she felt it too. Hermione let go of his arm as if she had been burned. She looked at him to speak, but found herself unable to hold his gaze as she spoke, so she opted to talk to his shoes.

"We need to talk, Harry," she began tentatively. Even her just saying his name maybe his stomach flip.

"Yeah look, about last night, I-" he began, but Hermione interrupted him, and in all honesty, he was grateful because he had no idea how he was going to explain.

"Not here. Meet me in the room of requirement after lunch, around two," she said, and then walked out.

His arm was warm where her hand had touched him. He headed towards the portrait. _What am I going to do about _"CHO!?" Harry said surprised as he spotted his girlfriend right outside the portrait.

"Well I haven't seen you for a whole day so I thought I'd surprise you," she said, pleased with her idea. She kissed him and his insides squirmed guiltily. "Oh, and I invited Hermione to go down with us because she came out of the portrait looking upset about something."

"Wasn't that nice of her?" Hermione asked in an unconvincing tone that suggested the exact opposite.

"Oh yeah, how thoughtful," Harry said in the same tone.

Oblivious Cho didn't pick up on their tone and she grabbed Harry's hand and said, "C'mon Hermione," and proceeded to the great hall. Harry looked at Hermione and saw her glance at his and Cho's intertwined fingers and then she looked at him before she could rid her face of her hurt expression.

"Harry! At least pretend that you can walk," Cho's words broke their gaze, and Harry didn't dare look back at Hermione.

Once in the hall, Cho led them over to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to one of her friends and then pulled Harry down beside her.

"Don't be shy, Hermione, just sit down. I'm sure if you kiss up to Harry he'll move over so you can sit down." At the mention of the word kiss, both Harry and Hermione turned to look at Cho with shocked expressions on their face, and then they looked at each other.

"Um, sure. Harry?" Hermione said uncertainly. Harry moved over and Hermione squeezed in next to him, both very aware of the other. _Cho sure does have a way of making me and Hermione sit next to each other closely,_ Harry thought. Elbow to elbow, leg to leg, they were attuned to every slight movement made and each was tortured by the sensations their movements caused.

Breakfast itself was not so bad. Cho's friends included them in conversations and asked questions about their summers. Then, however, they asked Hermione about Krum.

"So Hermione, are you still seeing Viktor?" one of her friends asked with interest.

"Yeah, didn't he say he never felt that way about any other girl?" another one piped in. All of Cho's friends sighed longingly.

"We broke it off before he went back to Bulgaria," she simply said, hoping to end that part of the conversation.

"But why? Was it that Rita Skeeter? I bet he read her article and actually thought that you and Harry liked each other," she laughed hysterically and Cho and her friends joined in. Hermione shrugged and didn't comment. Cho made up for her silence.

"Well I thought that too, last year, But Harry and Hermione are friends (_best friends, _Harry and Hermione mentally corrected) nothing more. Besides, Harry and I are together, and he's liked me since third year, so how could he like her? Plus, her and Ron have something going on," Cho said, under the impression that her statement would end the discussion. Evidently she was right, but before she let it die she said, "Harry and Hermione, yeah right."

Thankfully breakfast ended and Hermione quickly left. Harry spent the next few hours with Cho. He returned to the common room and saw Hermione in the chair reading a very big book. She looked up upon hearing his arrival and their eyes locked.

"There you are, Harry," a voice interrupted their trance.

"Oh, hey Ron," they both said.

"You wanna fly around the pitch and practice a bit, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry felt his spirit soar at the mention of flying.

"Sure, sounds great." Harry ran up and grabbed their brooms.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced at Harry and then said, "No

thanks, I'm just going to read."

"You know, the one good thing about books is that they are portable." Sighing in defeat, Hermione closed the book and got up. Ron gave her a knowing smile and then exited the common room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"You don't have to come," Harry said, sensing her hesitancy.

"I know," was all she said, and she too left.

At the quidditch pitch, Ron and Harry flew around for a bit before releasing the snitch and quaffle. Harry followed the snitch's progress and then zoomed after it, catching it seconds later. He released it and then watched Ron block the quaffle, which Hermione had bewitched to fly at the hoops.

"Wow Ron, you've improved a lot," Hermione praised.

"What do you mean 'improved a lot?'" he asked in an insulted tone.

"Just what I said, you've become an awesome keeper."

"Oh, so when we won the cup last time it was luck?"

"That's not what I said or meant," she said, sounding as angry as Ron.

"Oh wait, I forgot, you didn't come to that match. You chose to see Grawp!" he shouted.

"That's not how it was at all!"

"Oh go finish your book," he said, obviously aware that he was losing the argument. Hermione exhaled loudly and slammed her book closed and hastily left the pitch and headed toward the castle.

"Really Ron, that was uncalled for. You know that's not what she meant." Then Harry too made his way back to the castle.

Once back in the castle, Harry headed to the shower. He changed into khakis and a blue shirt and headed down to lunch. He spotted Hermione and made his way towards her. When he heard his name, he turned and found Cho waving at him. He pointed to Hermione and mouthed, "Something's up," and sat down next to Hermione. He expected to find her angry, but was surprised to see her sad.

"Why does he always do that?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"You know how he is. He always takes things the wrong way. Plus, he's super sensitive when it comes to his quidditch ability," he said trying to cheer her up.

"But why do we fight so much? It seems like all these little things set us off."

"Two different people with completely different views. You remember how he was in our fourth year. He'll get over it eventually."

Hermione turned and saw Cho. "You know, you should be with your girlfriend."

"No, I should be with you," Harry said, and then realized how it sounded. "Um, I mean, I should be with you, making you feel better," he quickly amended. Hermione stared at him with an unreadable expression.

They heard the clock strum. Once. Twice. _Two o'clock_, Harry thought. He looked at Hermione and she nodded and they both stood up. They walked to the doors, but Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her. He looked down to where he held her arm and let go as he felt the electricity coarse through him.

"I'll be right back," he said, and then headed over to Cho. Hermione watched the exchange and saw Cho's smile change to a frown, her face filled with anger. Harry returned with a guilty look, and then he headed over to Hermione.

"I told her we were going to talk and that I'd catch up with her later," he explained.

"Didn't go over too well with her, did it?"

"What was your first clue," he asked, his tone sounding somewhat tired.

They arrived at the hall for the room of requirement. They looked at each other and nodded and began walking, thinking, _we need a place to talk._ To their delight the door appeared. They opened the door and stepped in.

The sight that met their eyes stunned them. The ceiling was full of mistletoe and the walls were filled with Rita Skeeter articles about the pair. There was one piece of furniture, a loveseat, and upon taking in the sight of the room, they looked at each other and blushed and turned away. With no other choice, they sat down on the couch, trying and failing to create space between them. Hermione spoke first, for which Harry was glad.

"Look Harry, I'm not really sure what's going on, but we can't keep pretending that it didn't happen."

"I'm not sure either. Lately I've been so confused and I don't know why. I've been having dreams, and then the vision we saw and then…well you know. All I know is that it's killing me inside.

"Well what are we going to do?" she asked looking at him.

"No idea. We can't exactly tell Cho or Ron, I mean they'd freak out."

"Harry, they'd have a reason to be upset. We kissed Harry, you and me. It's not like people won't be able to sense that something is up."

"Well it's not like I planned on kiss you!" Harry yelled and stood up.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my plan to mess up my friendship with you," she countered, and stood up as well.

"Well what about Cho? This completely changes everything." Harry took a step towards her.

"Can you stop thinking about her for a moment and focus on our friendship?" She took a step towards him in turn.

"Hermione, what do you want from me?" Harry asked, his voice still loud. "Do you want me to apologize? Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kissed you!"

"I don't want you to be sorry." She paused. "I don't want you to be sorry, because I'm not," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Please, please don't say that. Every time I think about Cho and Ron, I feel so guilty. I can't….I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if they found out," Harry said, his voice almost as low as hers.

"I'm not asking you to choose, Harry. I never have, and I never will. In your heart, you already have." Tears threatened to fall so she gave Harry a sad smile and walked towards the door.

"Hermione wait." Harry grabbed her arm. She stopped but didn't turn, so he turned her to face him. "You're the last person I want to hurt, you know that." She nodded and stared at the ground. She made the mistake of looking up at him and her hazel eyes met his emerald orbs.

Then his face came closer, and she never if she leaned or if he did or if they both did. All she knew was the moment when their lips touched. She felt Harry put his hands on her waist and electricity shot through her and she kissed him with all of the feelings inside her. The world faded, and so did the doubts that came with it, as the teens surrendered to each other.

When air became an issue, they broke apart. As with the last time they kissed, they could not find any words to say. Once was bad enough, but _TWICE_? There was no way to deny it now. Something was definitely going on. The two teens stared at each other, hoping the other could explain, secretly hoping that the other was to blame. With their eyes locked and their proximity to each other, they felt the unmistakable pull and they moved in slightly before Hermione came to her senses and took a step back.

"We- we shouldn't have done that," Hermione said unsteadily, due to the emotions running through her. With that statement she headed out the door, throwing Harry a horrified look before running down the hall.

Harry considered going after her but thought better of it. Now more confused than ever, he decided to go to Cho and tell her what happened. On his way back he spotted a girl who was in Ravenclaw and he inquired about Cho.

"Um I saw her heading towards the library," she said, a little overwhelmed at being to spoken to by Harry Potter.

"Thanks," he said politely, and then ran to the library. He spotted her and her friends and called her name to stop her.

"Harry, I was just looking for you!" she said excitedly. She pointed to the wall and Harry saw a flyer. It read:

_ Welcome Back Dance (7p.m-11p.m.)_

_Coming on Friday, with special musical guest The Phenomena._

_Dress robs are required for males and formal gowns for females No ruffles_

_Fourth years and up are allowed to attend._

"So can we go?" Cho asked sweetly.

Remembering the Yule Ball, Harry felt a little hesitant.

_But at least now I'm going with who I wanted to go with last time. _

"Oh please, Harry?" she begged.

"Why not," he said, and Cho kissed him and said thanks then left with her friends, giggling and talking about the ball.

Harry went back to the common room and found Ron sitting on a coach, looking depressed.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked

"What is it with girls? Why can't they make up their bloody minds?"

"What happened? Lavender?"

"What? No! It's Hermione," Ron said. "You remember in our fourth year how she got mad and said I shouldn't ask her as a last resort?" Harry nodded and Ron continued. "Well I asked her to come to the ball with me and she said no.

_Well you two just had row. I don't really blame her._

"Did she say why?" Harry tried to keep his voice even, despite the emotions that shot through him.

"She said she was going to go alone," Ron said, his thoughts on her decision made obvious by his tone. "Can you believe it? It's probably her last ball here and she still wants to be stubborn and go alone." Unsure of what to say, Harry just shrugged.

"I realize I'm not Krum, but. . ." Ron stood up.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Harry said, hoping to cheer his dismal friend up.

"You don't think she likes some one else, do you? I mean I know she talks to Krum, but

she said he was just a pen-pal," Ron said, sounding worried. Harry's insides gave a guilty lurch, but all he said was," She'd know more than I would."

"Yeah, but she tells you everything." Once again Harry shrugged. Ron sighed and sat down, but then stood back up.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I'm just going to go for a walk," Ron said, his shoulders sagging.

"I'll see you later, then."

Alone in the common room, Harry decided to take a nap and hopefully clear up the day's events. He woke up and glanced at the clock. 6:10.

_Might as well head to dinner._

Harry arrived at the Great Hall and sat down next to Seamus, who was across from Hermione.

"Where's Ron? He's usually getting thirds by now," Harry stated.

"Dunno. I guess he's-" Seams was interrupted by Ron's entrance. "here," he finished unnecessarily.

As Ron neared them, Harry saw that he had a shocked look on his face.

"Ron?" Harry inquired. Ron opened his mouth, but no words came out for several seconds.

"I- I think I just agreed to go to the ball with Looney Lovegood," he finally said. Harry's eyes widened but he didn't want to tease Ron, so he didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Ron said, as if he read Harry's thoughts.

"Well now you won't be going alone," Harry consoled.

"Yeah, but I'm still deciding if that's good or bad."

"Well I think it's great that you are going with her," Hermione spoke, which surprised them. They had forgotten that she was there.

"You do?" both Harry and Ron asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see that Ron didn't wait until the last minute, or try to ask all of the pretty girls," Hermione said, sounding like a mother who was proud of her child's good marks. Not wanting to end the compliment, Ron nodded.

"But she asked him," Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione looked taken aback. "Well, I'm still proud of you for agreeing to go with her."

"So you're ok with this?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"You're really ok with this?" he asked again.

"Yes, that's what I said," Hermione said, giving Ron a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason," Ron said, not looking at her. Hermione stared at him curiously but didn't say anything.

The hall got silent and the trio looked up and saw the reason- McGonagall had entered the hall.

"Students, if you'd please listen," she began, putting emphasis on the word listen. She looked around to make sure her order was followed. She nodded and then continued. "On Wednesday there will be a Hogsmeade Trip, but only for those who need to buy things for the ball on Friday, and all classes for those attending will be cancelled." No one dared cheer out loud, but all of the fourth years and up were internally jumping up and down. "Again, let me put emphasis on No Ruffles." Ron gave a guilty cough and shushed his friends. "If needed, you may use the school owls to notify your parents for monetary purposes. Thank you, that is all." She then abruptly left.

There was a moment of silence, and then it seemed as if every female in Hogwarts began talking about the ball. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"You reckon mum will send me money for new dress robes?" Ron asked, sounding doubtful.

"She'll have to. No ruffles, remember?" Harry said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up, Harry. You act like I don't remember how hideous they were. I had to wear them," Ron shuddered in memory. "So Hermione, what are you wearing?" Hermione looked surprised at his interest in her attire.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but I'm sure I'll find something in Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, you can try them on for us," Ron said hopefully.

"Oh yeah? And then maybe Luna can model the things she's going to buy," Hermione countered. Once again, Ron shuddered. "Besides, you can see it at the ball just like everyone else." Ron "hmphed" in defeat and crossed his arms.

"Well speaking of Luna, d'you think you could help her pick out a dress? You know how different her sense of fashion is. Why are you doing that Harry?" Harry had been frantically waving his arms and shaking his head. It was in vain, however, as Ron was oblivious to Harry's warnings.

"No problem, Ron. Her butterbeer necklace would go with almost any dress. The same with her radish earrings," Hermione said sarcastically. "Ron, you are so insensitive. You should be glad that you're even going with some one," she said haughtily.

"Well I _did_ ask you but you said no. Didn't she Harry?" Not wanting to be involved in their cross fire, Harry said, "Not a chance, Ron."

"See, at least Harry knows when to be quiet."

"Well if he's so great then go with HIM!" Ron shot back. Hermione immediately got quiet. Unaware of the circumstances, he took her silence as a victory. Oblivious to the tension he had just created, Ron began talking to Harry.

"You're lucky, mate. Cho's rather good looking." Unsure of how to answer, Harry just made an "mm" sound. "Where are you going?" Ron said to Hermione as she stood up.

"To the common room, is that ok, Dad?"

"Well wait up, Harry and me will go too." And he too stood up. "Well come one Harry." Harry followed them.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione announced angrily, once they had arrived at the common room.

"At eight?" Ron asked incredulously. But he was speaking to Harry because Hermione was already up the stairs.

"Mental I tell you."

"Ron, just. . .lay off a bit."

"Huh? What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked confused.

_Wow, he really has no idea what he did wrong. _

"Never mind." Harry sat down in a nearby couch.

"Wanna play wizards chess?" Ron suggested.

"Sure, why not?" The game was closer than usual, but Ron clearly dominated.

"Check mate!" Ron shouted happily.

"Well if N.E.W.T.S don't work out, you can become a chess champion," Harry joked.

"No, mum would have a heart attack. Not to mention that they'd have a hell of a time finding my body after she was through." Harry laughed

"Well then you definitely wouldn't have to worry about your N.E.W.T.S. Just your apparation test."

"Now why'd you go and bring that up? I can barely spell it, let alone do it."

"Yeah, and I doubt Hermione is in the mood to help you." At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron's eyes widened.

"Yeah she seemed a bit angry." Ron said. In Harry's opinion "a bit" didn't even come close to describe how angry she had been.

"You wanna polish our brooms?" Harry suggested.

"I'm all out of polish, and mum said she can't buy more yet," Ron said sheepishly, his face going red.

"No worries, you can use some of mine," Harry said, hoping Ron wouldn't feel too embarrassed about using Harry's polish.

"Thanks Harry. I'll go get our brooms." He ran up the stairs and came down moments later, brooms in hand. They polished their brooms, but were soon overcome with fatigue and went to bed.

A/N: Since I didn't it above, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. I love you all!! Thanks for all the nice things you guys have said, it's very encouraging to read such praise :). And yay, another kiss!!! Who doesn't like kisses every now and then?? Obviously Harry and Hermione do wink wink. I hope you liked this chapter as well (I know I enjoyed writing it)

Ok chapter 5 will be coming with in a couple of days


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I own a 91 Honda (but I will gladly trade her

A/N: Wow, I am so flattered! Thanks so much for the reviews! And of course thank you to all those who added me as a favorite author, and to those who added my story as their favorite. To those who did both things, well, I LOVE YOU!!!! So I hope I continue to please you all as I introduce chapter 5 :-D

Chapter 5:

Harry woke up the next morning and headed to breakfast with Ron.

"What classes do you have first?" Ron asked.

"Advanced potions and then Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"Double Astronomy and then ADADA," he said, slightly disappointed.

"Well at least we'll have defense together, that will be good," Harry said, although he too was upset that they only had one class together so far.

"Yeah, but lucky for me, no Snape," Ron said with a triumphant grin.

"Yeah, but lucky for me, I've got Hermione."

"How do you know what she has?"

"Ron, it's Hermione. Of course she'll be in Advanced Potions."

"Oh, you are in advanced potions too, Harry?" Hermione's voice was heard.

"Yeah, although I must admit I'm a bit surprised."

"Same here," Ron agreed.

"Ron?!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Well I am!" Harry and Hermione shook their heads over his comment.

"Well, shall we Harry?" Hermione asked. They both stood up, but stopped when they saw Luna running towards them.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to carry your books," she offered politely. Harry and Hermione tried to suppress a laugh.

"Um, I think I can manage," Ron said, giving her an odd look.

"Ok. Well bye then. I can't wait until the dance." Ron visibly cringed.

Without even looking at them, Ron said, "Not a word," and left the hall.

"I must admit that was odd," Hermione said.

"C'mon Hermione, this _is_ Luna." Hermione cracked a smile and then tried to hide it, but failed.

"Oh I'm so excited. Advanced Potions! I wonder what we'll be making this year." Harry rolled his eyes are her enthusiasm.

"I wonder how I did so well on my O.W.Ls. I mean I always was bad in potions." Hermione shrugged and they made their way to the Snape's classroom.

As they entered the dismal dungeon, they were surprised to see all of the seats filled except for two. They walked to their seats in silence.

"Glad to see you two finally saw it fit to show up," Snape said as he came from out of the shadows. "Seeing as it's the first day, I'll only dock thirty points each," he sneered.

The pair's eyes widened but thankfully Harry didn't say anything. Harry saw Hermione visibly relax over his silence. Snape, however, wasn't as pleased. He made his way over to them and stopped about three feet away from the pair. He stared at Harry unblinkingly. Harry felt a strange sensation and saw the scene of Hermione and him talking in the Room of Requirement.

_No!_ Harry thought, and then it hit him. That prat! He was doing legilimency.

_Close your mind. CLOSE YOUR MIND! Don't let him see that!_

All of it sudden it went away, and Harry saw Snape kneeling, but with a huge smile on his greasy face. Snape motioned to the seats and Harry and Hermione sat down and opened their books.

"As I was saying, Advanced Potions is only for those with the aptitude for it; well for most of us in here anyway." Snape looked at Harry pointedly. "I expect you to be able to properly brew and name potions. Also, if given a set of ingredients, I expect you to be able to name different potions that can result, as well as a counter potion." He looked around as if to check for noise, yet as usual, his class was silent.

"Now, can anyone name the witch who invented the Flamencia potion?" As expected, Hermione's hand shot up. Unexpectedly, however, Snape called on her to answer.

"Morgana Shinterna," Hermione answered, and not wanting to press her luck, didn't add any addition information. Snape nodded and then proceeded with more questions.

"And can anyone tell me what the purpose of the Flamencia potion is? Ms. Carter?"

"It is a flame in a bottle and it can only be used when two people do not have their wands and are in dire need of an escape or of a weapon."

"The Flamencia potion can only work if both people unify their magic without their wand. In other words, they must be on the same magical wavelength in order for the potion to work properly. If they are not, the potion will turn blue and will stun the users. The potion is not as powerful as most spells and is usually used for a distraction. Also, if certain ingredients are used, the potion will transport the users to a place they subconsciously consider safe."

"Today we will begin brewing the potion. The ingredients," he flicked his hand, "are on the board. If done correctly, the potion will be an orange color. The strength of the unison of magic will affect the shade of orange. The closer the wavelength, the darker of an orange the potion will be. Begin."

The class erupted into a frenzy as the pairs prepared the potion.

"Ok Harry first we need 12 lacewings-" she began, but stopped upon seeing all of the ingredients out. Harry looked at Hermione with a pleased smile on his face.

"How did you….how did you do that?" Hermione asked perplexed. Harry smiled. "Seeker speed," he said with a hint of mysteriousness in his simple words. Hermione gave an amused laugh at her best friend but then turned back to the task at hand.

They worked together and followed the directions carefully, due to the fact that Harry had almost messed the potion up 3 times by trying to add the wrong thing (to which Hermione had swatted his hands, which only made his grip lessen on the wrong ingredient he was about to put in). Despite the little mishaps, they were progressing well. They grabbed the last ingredient, ¾ of a frog's tongue, and nodded at each other in understanding. Each grabbed part of the tongue, paused in concentration, and then put the last item in and smiled as the potion turned a dark, rich shade of orange. Snape walked by and didn't comment on it, proving that they had done well.

Class ended and Snape assigned them an essay about the potion. Harry and Hermione exited the dungeon and headed to defense against the dark arts.

"You know, that wasn't that bad," Harry said slightly surprised. "Well besides it being Snape," he added.

Hermione laughed and then said, "I know! I liked making that potion"

"Yeah same here. Maybe A.P won't be so bad," he regarded.

"I wonder who or what the new teacher is," Hermione pondered. Harry smiled at her statement.

"But Hermione, you always know!" which earned him a playful punch. "Maybe it's Hagrid. Oh I hope not! Can you imagine him bringing Grawp to help?" Hermione shuddered at the mention of the half giant.

"Sorry, I forgot. But at least in that case you'll get brownie points for the assistant teacher being in love with you," Harry joked.

"Better Grawp than Myrtle," she countered triumphantly.

"Hey hey! Play nice." They both laughed and saw that they had reached the DADA room. They put their hands on each other's shoulders, said good luck, and entered the room.

"Harry, Hermione!" The man extended his hand.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" they both said incredulously as they took turns shaking his hand.

"How have you two been?" he asked concerned. They both knew he was referring to the DoM events.

"Okay," Harry simply said, not wishing to discuss Sirius. Sensing Harry's hesitancy, he turned to Hermione.

"And you Ms. Granger?" he politely asked. "Are you still taking the potions?"

As she answered, Hermione could feel Harry looking at her and she turned and saw the guilty look on his face. "Just two potions twice a week, but only until Christmas, and then I'm done."

"Well I'm sure you've heard it many times before, but both of you showed great bravery. You alerted the wizarding world of a great threat and for that, we are forever indebted to you." With that statement he walked to his desk and sat down.

Hermione went to sit down but Harry grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You're still taking potions?"

"Y-yeah, but you heard me; it's only now," she said, not looking at him.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, causing her to look at him.

"Harry, it's not a big deal. Don't go feeling guilty."

"I can't protect anyone. I am I expected to save the world when I can't even save you?" His grip on her arm tightened.

"Harry, I-" she began, but whatever she was going to say was cut off when Kingsley asked them to sit down.

Forgetting where they were, they mumbled an embarrassed apology and took a seat in the front. Harry looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Um, Professor, where is everyone?" Harry asked confused

"Oh, well you two looked like you needed a moment of privacy, so I told them to wait outside." Spotting the pairs embarrassed look, he added, "Don't worry, I told them I had to finish setting up." Their relief was evident.

Noise flooded the room as the class came in.

"I didn't see you. When did you come in here?" Ron asked of the pair.

"Well Professor Shacklebolt asked us to help him set up since we were here early," Hermione lied. Harry gave her a secret impressed look. Hermione gave him a smile in return. Ron caught Hermione's smile and gave them a questioning look, but he didn't mention anything about it.

"Ok," Kingsley said, drawing the attention to himself, "today we are going to learn the Cucliomendus spell."

Upon his speaking, Hermione sat up straighter. Ron and Harry exchanged a grin over her gesture.

Kingsley turned his back towards the class to write the spelling of the word. "Now, Ms. Granger, what is the Cucliomendus spell?"

_Wow, he sure knows Hermione,_ Harry thought.

"The Cucliomendus spell takes a solid object and allows the user to manipulate it into another solid object, but it is mostly used for defense. For example it can turn a door into a sword."

"Very good Ms. Granger, as expected. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, we will proceed into an empty classroom to practice. The class followed him to the next room.

"Ok, now I will pair you up." Groans filled the room. "Oh it's just for a little bit."

After he had them paired off he said, "Ok, now in order for the spell to work, you must concentrate hard on what you want to create. For example, if you are using a desk and you want to make a quidditch cup, you must see past the desk. Think of it as the cup, not as the desk. And as always, proper pronunciation is a key element. And begin."

"Ok Harry, you go first," Hermione said.

"Scared you'll mess up Hermione?" Ron joked. Ron shivered a little as he received a death glare from Hermione. He turned back to his partner Seamus.

Harry pointed at the clock on the wall and paused in concentration. "_Cucliomendus_," he said and looked surprised when it changed into a shield.

"Well done, Harry," Kingsley praised. "How's it going Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked embarrassed but point his wand at the desk.

"_Cumiomendus_," Ron shouted, and he stepped back in surprise as the desk exploded.

"Why did you think of a bomb?" Seamus asked perplexed.

"I didn't," Ron said through clenched teeth. Hermione gave Ron a knowing smile.

"You do it if you're so clever."

"_Cucliomendus_." The chair she was pointing at turned into sword.

"Very good, Hermione," Kingsley praised. Ron threw her an evil look and turned back to Seamus.

They practiced the rest of class. At the end, Kingsley said, "Well that was a very good first day. Now for your homework I'd like you to practice the Cucliomendus spell. For those of you who have it down, I encourage you to practice using the spell non-verbally." He dismissed them and they headed to lunch.

"That was a very interesting lesson," Hermione said.

"It reminds me of transfiguration," Harry stated.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it. Except the Cucliomendus spell only works on solid, inanimate objects, and it mostly used for defense."

"Who cares? When am I ever going to need to turn a toiled into a goblet?" Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, the spell can help immensely. There are so many materials that can be manipulated," Hermione said, sounding very much like a scolding teacher.

"Yeah yeah," he said, filling his plate up.

"So how was Double Astronomy?" Harry asked Ron.

"A nightmare." Harry raised his eyebrows in question but Ron said, "Slytherin, and Harry understood.

"You'd think they'd have something else to do besides make up songs about me and my family. But I got back at them," he added triumphantly.

"How?" Harry asked with interest.

"Well when Sinistra went to get something, I broke Malfoy's telescope and when she came back out she gave him detention for "Destruction of school property."

"But it's not like she couldn't have easily fixed it," Hermione said incredulously. Ron just shrugged.

"Maybe everyone is finally realizing what a prat Malfoy is," Harry suggested.

"Yeah. Now if only Slimy would get his head out of Malfoy's butt."

"Ron!? How often do I have to remind you that Snape is a teacher? Show some respect," Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, how often do I have to remind you that Trewlany and Umbridge were teachers?" Ron countered.

"They hardly count. Peeves would be a better teacher."

"You're just mad because you weren't any good at Divination and that Harry beat you in Defense."

"Remind me, Ron, how many O.W.L.S you got." Hermione raised her eyebrows in a mock questioning look.

Ron paused as if to consider a comeback, but apparently he didn't think of any because he threw Hermione a defiant look and then shoved food into his mouth.

"What's next?" Harry asked, glad for an end to another argument.

"Transfiguration," Ron replied.

"Same here," Hermione answered.

"Wicked! Me too!"

"Well let's go," Hermione said getting up. Harry and Ron got up and followed her out.

As usual, Transfiguration was uneventful as McGonagall just went over the course aims and went on about preparing for N.E.W.T.S. And as usual, Hermione nagged them about not listening. Harry and Ron were throwing paper through imitation quidditch hoops. Harry was about to score another point when the paper turned into a lion's head and growled at them. They jumped back in surprise.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe.

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley. Now, will you and Mr. Potter pay attention?" she said sternly. Hermione gave them an "I told you so" look and turned back to listen.

Transfiguration ended and Ron walked out grumbling. "Homework? We just started classes!"

"Honestly Ron, it's only two rolls of parchment."

"Only _two_ rolls? Oh never mind then," he said sarcastically. "Hermione we have Quidditch."

"Oh yes, because Quidditch will help you pass your N.E.W.T.S."

"Look! Can you two please shut up?" Harry requested exasperatedly.

Ron was taken aback and Hermione stared at him with a hurt and slightly embarrassed look. Harry saw there expressions and immediately regretted his outburst.

"I uh. . .I'm really-" Harry began quietly and a bit sheepishly.

Hermione touched his arm. "Don't worry about it, Harry." Harry felt his arm tingle where she touched him.

"Well we better go to Quidditch," Harry said, trying not to think about his reaction.

Harry and Ron left for the pitch and came back in time for dinner.

"The only thing better than Quidditch," Ron said happily.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Food," Ron said in a "duh" voice. Harry smiled and filled his plate.

"Ware Ermynee?" Ron asked, spitting crumbs.

"Probably doing homework."

"Actually, I've done it already," Hermione said as she sat beside Ron.

Although it was almost incoherent, Harry thought he heard Ron say, "Go figure."

Hermione pulled food onto her plate. "Hey Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to practice the Cucliomendus spell after dinner?"

"Well I have to do my Transfiguration and Potions homework," he explained, looking at Hermione hopefully.

"Fine, I'll help you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd practice with you too, but I have to do my homework too," Ron stared at Hermione the whole time he was speaking, giving her an expectant look.

"Well you and Harry can do your Transfiguration and then while Harry and I practice, you can do your Astronomy homework and I'll check over it."

"Oh please do," Ron said under his breath.

"Hey Harry!" Cho approached the group. Harry kissed her and patted the seat next to him.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

"Yeah, that would be great," Harry replied getting up. He looked at his friends. "I'll see you later, k?"

Ron nodded and Hermione did the same, but something crossed her features- disappointment? Harry didn't have time to ponder it because Cho grabbed his hand and led him out of the hall.

As they walked around the lake, Cho suddenly stopped and looked at Harry.

"Are you and Hermione mad at each other?" Cho asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well when we left, she looked upset. So I was just wondering if something happened. Well I guess she just messed up on homework or something."

At the mention of homework, something in Harry's mind clicked and he hit himself on the head "Oh no! I told her I would practice non-verbal spells and do my homework with her."

"Well we can go back if you want," Cho suggested softly, looking at Harry to see his reaction.

"She'll understand. She knows I don't like homework." Harry tried to continue walking but Cho pulled on his hand to stop him.

"I really think you should go back," she said, but her voice was hesitant.

"It's ok, Cho, she'll understand," Harry ensured her.

"I really appreciate it Harry but you should go. I didn't know you had previous plans. I'll see you later, Harry." She kissed him and continued to walk around the lake alone. Harry stared after her feeling that he had missed something important. He shrugged and headed back to the castle.

Harry opened the portrait and stepped into the common room. Hermione looked up from her spot on the couch when he entered.

"You're back early," she said, now looking at the floor.

"Yeah. Look Hermione, I'm really sorry. I completely forgot about our plans until Cho mentioned you," Harry apologized sincerely.

"It's ok, Harry, you have no obligations to me," she said softly, still staring at the floor.

Harry walked to the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, touching her to knee get her to look at him. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'll just make you do your own homework," she said, but Harry could see her attempt to hide a smile.

"Deal." Harry laughed and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I'll help you with your work tomorrow," she promised.

"Thanks so much, Hermione." He surprised himself and Hermione when he stood up and kissed her on the forehead. He headed to bed pondering his actions. Hermione watched him go up to bed and wiped her eyes, thankful that the single tear had waited to fall. She sighed and then headed to bed

Harry met Hermione in the common room and as promised, she helped him with his work.

"Thanks so much, Hermione. I really appreciate this." He paused. "And I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's ok, Harry. You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah I do, I shouldn't have done that without your permission." Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"Why would you need my permission?" she finally asked. "Cho is your girlfriend."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" they both asked.

"The kiss." "Skipping our plans." they said at the same time.

"Harry, you don't need to apologize. For either," Hermione said.

"Oh. . .ok," he said a little uncertainly. "Well shall we head to breakfast?" Harry suggested.

"You go ahead, I'm no that hungry right now," Hermione replied. "I'll catch up with you in Potions."

"Alright, well see you in a bit."

After Harry left Hermione walked to the couch and sat down.

"He apologized. Of course he apologized, it's Harry." She closed her eyes and fell back into the couch. With a sigh she stood up, grabbed her books, and headed to Potions early.

Potions, not surprisingly, passed with an incident. Snape took up their essays and glared when Harry handed Snape his completed essay.

"It seems Ms. Granger was generous," Snape sneered.

"It seems you're wrong," Harry retaliated.

"15 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter." Before Harry could say more, Hermione grabbed his arm, cutting off his remark. Harry followed her back to their seats.

"That's twice you owe Miss Granger." Harry clenched his fists and turned back to his notes, using all of his will power to not turn and hex Snape on the spot.

In Defense, Kingsley tested them on the Cucliomendus spell. Harry and Hermione made a 120 for doing it non-verbally. Ron still messed up the pronunciation and received a 73 and more homework, which he continued to grumble about all the way to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration passed by very slowly. It seemed even Hermione was getting bored. McGonagall was having them practice object to animal transfiguration, something they had mastered at the beginning of class.

"Keep practicing. Use non-verbal spells if you've mastered it." Doing the spell non-verbally was a different story. Hermione was the only one who was successful and she received 20 points. Harry and Ron couldn't concentrate, nor it seemed could any one else.

"Oh goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed upon looking at the time. "Is it really time already? That went by fast." Not trusting themselves to speak, Harry and Ron exchanged quiet smiles and gave a fake cough.

"Your homework is to write an essay about the first animal transfiguration. Include who did it, when, what went wrong, and how it could have be improved. Due Thursday."

"Two days to do it? Wicked," Ron said happily.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow," Harry explained, which caused Ron's smile to quickly fade.

"So the girls can get their dresses." Ron looked extremely pained after saying that. "You don't think they'll have any weird outfits do you? I mean girls like pretty dresses." Harry could tell Ron was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. All Harry could do was pat Ron's shoulder in a silent good luck wish.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked upon seeing Ron's tormented expression.

"Tomorrow's trip is to get-" Ron began, but Harry sensing Ron being too honest, covered for him.

"He's uh, nervous about finding dress robes. You know, no ruffles." Harry could feel Ron's glare.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find some that look good on you," she supplied helpfully. Ron's head shot up. She might as well have kissed him for the way he reacted to her words. Harry rolled his eyes and then got up and headed to the common room.

"So are we going to go down together?" Ron asked.

"Well Cho will probably want me to go with her."

"I doubt it Harry," Hermione answered.

"But I didn't get to go with her last time."

"Yeah, but she probably wouldn't want you to see her in her dress before the dance."

"Why would she care?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione gave him a look of pure pity. "Girls are weird like that. Trust me Harry, she probably won't go with you."

"Well won't you be mad about us going with you?"

"I'm just going to look. If I see something that I must have I'll have them mail it to me."

"What? Oh come on, Hermione," Ron said in whiny voice.

"You can help me pick out my dress, Ronald." Luna's dreamy voice interrupted their conversation.

They stopped outside their portrait and turned to face Luna.

"Hey Luna," Harry and Hermione greeted.

"Hey," she said and then turned to Ron. "So I'll meet up with you after breakfast and we'll go together?" she asked.

Ron looked to Harry and Hermione and found them nodding. He swallowed hard and then heard himself say ,"Sure."

"Well see you then," Luna said happily and walked off.

"Not a single bloody word," Ron warned the pair. Harry and Hermione gave the password and ran into the common room and despite Ron's threat, they burst out laughing.

"She's sweet, Ron," Hermione said, once she had stopped laughing.

"She's bloody nutters, too. You take her if she's so great."

"She turned me down. Apparently she only has eyes for you." Harry hysterically began laughing at Hermione's out-of-character response. It was all he could do because he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Well if you two are done let's go to dinner," Ron said with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay," they both answered, a trace of laughter still audible in their answer.

While walking, Harry noticed that Hermione had fallen behind. He stopped and turned to face her and found her with a curious look on her face.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked with concern.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." She smiled at Harry reassuringly and he found himself thinking how it lit up her whole face. _I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. She's Hermione. She's my best friend. _

"Let's go," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Harry looked at their hands, amazed at how natural it looked and felt.

They caught up with Ron and Hermione released his hand. Harry became very aware of how empty and cold his hand now felt. He stole a glance at Hermione and wondered what was different about her. He studied her for a few minutes, but unable to find any changes, he walked over to the table and sat down next to her and across from Ron. They both watched Ron shovel food onto his plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked them after noticing their empty plates.

"Well we'd prefer to keep our appendages," Hermione answered, referring to Ron's obscene manners- or lack there of.

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged, his mouth too full to produce words, but Harry thought that perhaps it was for the best that Ron couldn't speak. Once Ron had swallowed, he turned to Hermione and said, "Oh. For a second I thought you were refusing to eat again to support spew." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's stupidity. Hermione, however, glared at Ron and took a breath, a common sign of a lecture. Harry cringed on his best friend's behalf.

"First of all, Ronald, I wasn't eating because frankly seeing you-" she paused, considering her words, "inhale your food isn't very appetizing. Second of all, Harry and I had just sat down and are capable of waiting a minute before stuffing our faces. And lastly, although certainly not for the last time, it's S.P.E.W, not spew." In her anger Hermione had stood up. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, trying to placate her anger.

Although most of Gryffindor, and Hogwarts for that matter, had heard Hermione, Ron seemed unphased. _Typical Ron_, Harry thought.

Harry extended his hand to grab some chicken but something pulled him back. He wondered what had happened and looked at his hand, only to realize that he still had Hermione's hand in his own. The jerking he felt was her arm extending when we went to grab the food. Feeling embarrassed, he immediately let go of her hand and looked to see her reaction. She didn't seem mad, just surprised like him. They looked at each other, each wondering how they could have forgotten that they were still holding hands. Oblivious to the other's turmoil, they turned away and tried to focus on dinner.

"So what time are we meeting tomorrow?" Ron broke the silence.

"Whenever Luna wants to meet up with you," Harry answered. Ron's face was filled with anguish.

"Oh yeah," he remembered dejectedly.

"Oh come on Ron, it won't be too bad," Hermione consoled. "She was with us at the DoM and really held her own." Ron lifted his head up.

'Yeah. Yeah she did!" Ron said nodding, momentarily forgetting her strangeness.

"And she's in Ravenclaw, so she's got to be pretty smart," Harry offered.

"That sounds rather biased Harry, considering Cho is in Ravenclaw," Hermione interjected bluntly. Harry stared at her when he heard her tone. She regretted her remark immediately.

"Well I'm off to start McGonagall's essay," Harry said, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. Without waiting for replies, he stood up and exited the hall.

"Since when does Harry start homework early?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron with a pitying expression and then got up and followed after Harry.

Thankfully he was in the common room sitting in one of their favorite couches. It was dark except for the fire, since everyone was at dinner. She sat down next to him and felt hurt when he ignored her. She sighed and spoke.

"Look Harry, what I said was-"

"Since when don't you like Cho?" Harry interrupted her.

"Why would you think that?"

"You mean besides your earlier comment?" he asked, still staring into the fire.

"I was just frustrated with Ron. He's so stubborn."

"And you aren't?" he asked, but Hermione caught a glimpse of a smile.

"Guilty as charged," she said smiling, but she was inwardly glad for the change in topic. She turned serious again. "So are we ok?" she asked, touching his arm.

Harry looked at her when she touched his arm. The flames caused light to dance across her features and for the second time that day, he was struck by how pretty she was. He saw that she had an expectant look on her face and he remembered that she had asked him a question. Harry looked at his arm where her hand was and then looked back at her. "Yeah, we are ok." She smiled and was surprised when she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. He paused briefly and then put his arms around her. She stiffened in surprise but then held him closer. She rested her head on his shoulder briefly, allowing him to breathe in her scent, and then she released him.

"Thanks, Harry," she said with a small, grateful smile. She stood up and kissed him on his cheek and bid him goodnight. She then headed upstairs to her room.

Harry waited until she entered her dorm before he dared to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. It felt warm and he could still picture her lips on his skin.

She'd done it before. He'd even kissed her forehead, but something was different. He decided to try to sleep on it. His last thought before he went to bed was vanilla. She smelled like vanilla.

A/N: More kisses, well at least on the cheek. Geeze, they just can't get away from each other (but we all know that neither one wants to be away). Ok I picked vanilla because that's the lotion and bath wash I use (shh don't tell) and I love the smell of it, so I thought I would have Hermione smell that way too. Thanks again for the awesome reviews and story adds. You guys keep me going. Next chapter coming soon!

Ok chapter 5 will be coming with in a couple of days


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter (although from what I've heard about DH, I'm not sure if I'd want to own him)

A/N: Again you guys leave me such wonderful reviews. sigh I love you all so much! So as promised, here is the next chapter. Some surprising conversations wink

Chapter 6:

Harry woke up tired. His plan to sleep on the situation failed. Instead of sleeping, he spent most of the night wondering about yesterday. His thoughts plagued him all the way to breakfast. He sat down next to Seamus and started putting food on his plate. He jumped when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night."

She sat down next to him and looked at him, her brown eyes filled with concern. "Are you having nightmares again?"

Harry inwardly laughed. He hadn't stopped having nightmares, especially after the DoM incident. Now his dreams were about Voldemort, Sirius's death, and Hermione being cursed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by another warm touch and the sound of his name. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. How long had she been saying his name?

"Are you having nightmares again?" she repeated, her grip on his arm tightening slightly.

"They haven't stopped," he admitted.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said sadly, and then quickly hugged him. "What was this one about?" she asked as she released him.

Not wanting to mention what had really kept him up, he said, "Sirius." Hermione hugged him again and his insides squirmed, but he wasn't sure if it was because of guilt or something else entirely.

"See, I told you it was vanilla," some one said.

Harry's head snapped up. "Vanilla?" he questioned, and then mentally kicked himself when he looked at Hermione.

She smiled slightly. "Yes Harry, the pudding is vanilla, not butterscotch."

"Oh." Harry mentally kicked himself again for his lame response.

Thankfully he was saved from explaining by McGonagall.

"All students who need to go to Hogsmeade may leave at this time," she announced. As expected all the students above third year stood up and left, leaving the rest of the school with envious looks on their faces.

"Wait up, Harry," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand to stop him. "So where do you want to go first?"

"It doesn't matter. I need to get a new dress robe, but other than that, I have no specific place to go." They followed the group into Hogsmeade.

"Professor Dumbledore has given you the whole day at Hogsmeade," McGonagall said. Cheers were heard and she coughed to gain everyone's attention again. "But remember that you are still students at Hogwarts. Prefects, I expect you to uphold your duty. That is all. You may go now." She finished and then headed back to school.

"Yes, no Snape!" Harry said happily.

"And you get to spend the whole day with me. What could be better?" she asked smiling.

"Well-" Harry began, earning him a playful punch from Hermione.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," she suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Harry felt the warmth again where her hand held his. His insides fluttered and he unwillingly thought back to their kiss.

_It was just an accident. We're best friends, we've been best friends for 6 years. It's normal to wonder about our relationship. Besides, if I liked Hermione like that then I'd be all nervous around her like I was with Cho. _

_But you've always been comfortable around Hermione, _another voice chimed in.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He felt Hermione touch his shoulder and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you ok Harry?" she asked for about the fourth time that day.

_Wish I knew. _

"Yeah sorry, I just spaced out for a moment." He offered her a smile, and when she took his hand again, he really smiled.

_It's because Hermione's such a good friend._

He told himself that all the way to the Three Broomstick and managed to convince himself of it. Almost.

Once they entered the building, they ordered two butterbeers and sat down. For the first time in what felt like forever, Harry felt nervous and frantically begin searching for things to say.

"Harry, are you sure you're ok? You look nervous," Hermione observed. Thankful that she didn't touch him, Harry quickly answered, "I'm fine." His voice sounded very strained and Hermione cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They heard a door open and turned and saw Luna enter, dragging Ron in as well. Harry and Hermione turned toward each other and smiled before turning back to Luna and Ron. Ron looked around frantically and spotted them. He mouthed "help me." Harry smiled evilly and mouthed back, "Not a chance." He then turned back to Hermione.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for Ron or Luna," he joked. He paused for a second and then he and Hermione both said, "Luna." They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"So when did you become so fond of Luna?" Harry asked, wondering why he was so nervous earlier, because he was at ease now. Hermione gave him a questioning look so he went on. "Well last year every time she spoke your face would get all strained."

"It did not," she defended. Now it was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows. "I just thought her ideas were a bit. . ."

"Looney?" Harry supplied.

"Your word, not mine." She smiled.

"Anyway, what changed?"

"The Department of Mysteries. She was very helpful. She really proved herself." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Now if only Ron felt the same way," Hermione sighed.

"Well he is going to the ball with her," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, but only because I turned him down."

"So why did you?" Harry questioned, wondering why he was so concerned.

"Because I didn't want another Yule Ball fight," she said after a long pause.

"But you told him to ask you first next time, and he did. I don't get it?" Harry said, and frowned when Hermione laughed at him.

"I was fifteen then. I'm almost seventeen now. A lot has changed. I've changed. Besides, I don't know if I could put up with Ron all night."

"So you are going alone?"

"Looks like it."

"C'mon, you can't tell me that there's not at least one guy you would want to go with." Something flashed across Hermione's features.

"It will be good to go without worrying about entertaining some one else." Harry didn't believe her but didn't pressure her for more.

"Well it's their loss. They'll be missing out on a great night with a great girl," Harry said sincerely. Again something flickered across her face, but it quickly vanished. She smiled at him and thanked him.

"What for?" he asked surprised.

"Just. . . just for being you," and then she kissed his forehead. Butterflies filled his stomach and he tried to force them away.

"Well let's go somewhere else," Hermione said standing up.

"Where now?"

"I don't care. Any place you want to go?"

Harry thought for a second and thought of a place. "Hermione could we. . . could we go to the shrieking shack?" He barely finished his sentence because his voice had started to shake. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Of course we can," she said softly, and when Harry glanced at her, he saw that silent tears were sliding down her cheek.

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry," Harry said quietly, trying to fight back his own tears.

"No, its ok. Let's go," she said and pulled him towards the shack. Harry gave her a grateful smile and he noticed that she had tightened her grip on his hand.

When they reached the shack the sat down on a large rock nearby. Hermione waited for Harry to say something and when he didn't, she looked at him and saw that he had his face in his hands and he was silently shaking. She got up and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in hers. He looked up slightly and Hermione saw his tear-stained face.

"Harry," Hermione began quietly.

"It's not fair. Why do I deserve this?" he asked, his voice shaking out of anguish and anger.

"You don't deserve this, Harry. No one does."

"Why couldn't Neville have been marked?" Harry said bitterly, remembering the prophecy. Hermione flinched at the bitterness in his voice.

"You don't mean that," she said quietly.

Harry sighed. "I know. It's just the stupid prophecy."

"The one that was destroyed?" Harry nodded and told her all he knew. Hermione covered her mouth with a hand.

"So you both can't live while the other one does?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah, so in the final fight, it's either him or me. Needless to say, I hope it's me," Harry said, his voice sounding strangely neutral.

"Oh Harry." Hermione stood up and hugged him tightly. "You'll win, I know it."

"I'll try to win Hermione. For you I'll try." Harry closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulders and breathing in her comforting scent. He felt her arms tighten around him and felt her rest her head on his, her presence soothing him in ways he could never imagine.

"I can't do this alone," he softly admitted. Hermione released him slightly so that she could look at him. "You're not alone." She touched his cheek. "I'll never leave you."

Harry leaned into her comforting touch. "Thanks, Hermione." Harry said gratefully as he kissed her cheek. "I seem to be saying that a lot."

"I don't mind," she said with a smile. She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Enough of this gloom. Let's go to Honeydukes."

They arrived at Honeydukes and their mouths immediately began watering. They looked at each other and then excitedly walked around looking for their favorite treats.

"We must look like little kids," Hermione laughingly commented. "It reminds me of Halloween."

"Wish I had a good memory of Halloween," Harry said. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't feel bad Harry. Sure you didn't get to go, but you weren't missing much."

"Did you parents let you eat candy? You know with them being dentists."

"No, I was allowed to eat candy." Her voice fell and Harry knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"So why did you say that I wasn't missing much?" he asked, realizing that there was so much he didn't know about her childhood.

"I didn't want to go alone."

"Were you scared or something?" Hermione laughed at his question.

"No, not that at all. I didn't have anyone to go with." Her voice had gotten quieter during her recollection and Harry could see the child come alive from the memory.

"You're parents didn't go with you?"

"Well yeah, but it wasn't the same, and I didn't want them to have to come along with me." She paused for a few seconds and then continued. "No one liked me in the muggle world either. It was bad enough being brainy and having bushy hair and buck teeth." Harry felt himself getting angry about the direction this was going. "And then when weird things started happening, with my magic, it was even worse. It's funny how little has changed. I still don't really have friends and I'm still known as the ugly bookworm."

Harry didn't find it funny at all. "You are not ugly, Hermione!" He hadn't meant to shout it, but he had to get through to her somehow. After his outburst, Honeydukes became quiet and everyone stared.

"Well that confirms two things: Potter is for sure off his rocker and he is in fact a mud-blood lover," Draco's slithery voice spoke. His fellow Slytherins laughed and began whispering among themselves. "You know Potter, at least Chang is pretty. Although Granger can use that mop she calls hair to clean off the floor from her slime." The Slytherins howled with laughter.

Harry instantly pulled out his wand. Everyone got silent again and even Malfoy appeared scared. "Sadly Malfoy, you aren't even worth my time," Harry said, loathing dripping with every word. He sheathed his wand in his robe and turned away.

Hermione released a breath she hadn't know she was holding. She walked up to Harry and put a hand on his arm. "Harry, I'm so proud of you for not hexing Malfoy."

"Yeah well it would have been no less than he deserved," Harry said, his anger still evident.

"True, but that wouldn't have made it right."

"No use staying here," Harry said, and he grabbed her wrist and walked outside.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Harry broke it.

"You know, Malfoy is wrong," Harry stated, "about me being off my rocker."

"Oh Harry I know that," Hermione said, surprised that he doubted her.

"I don't think you do." He knew he wasn't making much sense. "I said that you weren't ugly, and Malfoy said I was crazy. You aren't ugly, so don't believe him."

"That's just Malfoy being himself."

"But that doesn't mean you don't believe him." Harry sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione, I think you are really pretty. I also know Malfoy is an ass," he said. He was stunned at his own honesty. Not that he didn't think that she was pretty, just that he thought he might have been too honest.

A small smile played across her lips, and a light blush tinged her cheeks and Harry knew that if he needed further proof that she was beautiful, that was it.

"Thanks, Harry. You're a great friend," she said sincerely.

"I'm just opening you're eyes," he said modestly, a little uncomfortable by her thanks. "Well I think that's enough Hogsmeade for one week."

"You're telling me," Hermione agreed and they began heading back to school.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice was heard. "Wait up!"

Harry and Hermione stopped and waited for the red head to catch up.

"What's up Ginny?" Harry asked when she reached them.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Hermione," she answered slightly out of breath.

"Alone," Ginny said when she saw that Harry hadn't moved. She dragged Hermione away.

"I'll just see you at dinner, Harry," a retreating Hermione shouted.

Harry waved and watched her go, feeling more lonely than he had in a while.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked her friend.

"How do you know if you are in love?" Ginny asked suddenly, and she could tell that she had shocked Hermione.

"Wouldn't your mom know better?" Hermione asked, her discomfort obvious.

"Maybe, but it's too much trouble to owl her," Ginny said immediately, as if expecting Hermione's question. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get out of it, Hermione considered her answer.

"Well, speaking solely from a bystander's point of view, I would say you know you are in love when you want to spend every moment with that person. When you wake up and smile, simply from knowing that you'll see them today. I think being in love means willingly sacrificing everything to be with that person, no matter what the consequences."

During Hermione's speech, Ginny had leaned forward, listening intently and hanging on every word.

"Um, Ginny, you are only 15. Isn't it too soon to be thinking like that?"

"It's never too soon for love."

"Well, why did you ask?"

Ginny paused several seconds before answering. "Well I think I am in love with Harry!"

Hermione was completely thrown back by her admission. "But. . .that's not. . ." Hermione frantically tried to talk to her friend.

"Well I want to spend all my time with him. I am happy when I know I'll get to see him, and he saved my life," Ginny answered defiantly.

"But. . . isn't that. . . Ginny are you sure it's not just a crush?" Hermione hated being so blunt but Ginny needed to hear it.

"But I've liked him even before I came to Hogwarts. And your definition of love fits what I feel for Harry."

"How could you like him before you knew him?" Hermione desperately tried to sway her friend.

"What's not to like about him?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, Harry is my best friend and has been for 6 years now. Even now there are things I don't know about him. So how can you possible know you love him if there is so much about him you don't know?"

"Hermione, he is the Chosen-one!"

"That's just a title. Harry is just Harry."

"I know that Hermione, I'm not stupid."

Hermione sighed. "What do you see when you look at Harry?"

"Well I see his gorgeous eyes, his scar, his glasses, he nice arm muscles, and all and all, the hero of the wizarding world." Ginny smiled, pleased with herself. Hermione sighed again and looked at Ginny with pity.

"That's how everyone else sees him too. Anyone with eyes can tell that about him."

"Well what do you see when you look at him?"

Hermione was surprised by Ginny's inquiry. She paused to consider. "When I look at Harry I see everything everyone else sees. But I also see a scared sixteen year old boy who is forced to grow up, forced to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. I also see a kind, compassionate man who, despite being mistreated his whole childhood, values everyone's life above his own. I see a true hero and a true friend. I see Harry James Potter, my best friend.

"It seems to me that you do know what love is. From a personal point of view," Ginny said quietly, studying Hermione inquisitively.

"Wh- what?!" Hermione couldn't believe what Ginny was suggesting.

"He's with Cho, Hermione. And while I know you deserve him a lot more than she does, that doesn't change anything."

"That hasn't stopped you," Hermione pointed out.

"True, but at least I'm not too far gone."

"That's. . .I'm not. . . I don't. . ." Hermione began.

"Hermione, it's bad enough lying to me, but lying to yourself is even worse." It was Ginny's turn to give Hermione a pitying look.

"Ginny, I won't deny that I've thought about it, but he's my best friend. I _cannot_ have feelings for him, whether he is with Cho or not."

"What is it with you and him thinking that there is some law against liking your best friend?" Hermione didn't answer so Ginny continued. "So you are saying that you don't enjoy being with him? You don't enjoy simply being in his presence, touching him?"

"Yeah I like it. I'm really comfortable with Harry. It's perfectly fine to do that with your best friend."

"Is Ron your best friend too?" Ginny asked, and when Hermione nodded she asked, "Do you do that with him?"

Hermione blushed. "Goodness no! We aren't close like that. I wouldn't feel right doing that with him." Hermione realized what she said and tried to amend it. "Well what I meant was-"

"You meant what you said," Ginny said plainly. "Are you saying you've never thought about Harry that way? About what would it be like to kiss him? I have," she admitted shyly.

Feeling more uncomfortable, Hermione shifted restlessly and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Ginny smiled knowingly.

"You have!" she accused. "I knew it!"

"It's not. . .I don't wonder. . ." Hermione said almost too soft to be heard.

Ginny's eyes widened in realization and her mouth opened. "Oh. My. God! You don't wonder, you know!!! It's written all over your face! How did I not notice before?" Ginny said excitedly. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm really sorry about not telling you. It's just that I've been so overwhelmed by it all. I mean this isn't a normal thing for any of us. If anyone else finds out, it could ruin my, Harry's and Ron's friendship forever. Not to mention that Cho would hate me."

"Well she already sees you as competition. And now you are. So when and how did it happen? And of course how was it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well the first time it happened-"

"It happened more than once?!" Ginny interjected.

"Anyway, the first time was when we had prefect duty. I was saying how Harry and Ron were such great friends and he kept asking me what I meant." Hermione took a breath and continued. "Then he said he was tired of talking and I asked him what he was talking about, and he kissed me." Hermione finished, and was surprised when she realized that her hand had subconsciously moved to her lips in recollection.

"And how was it?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"It was-" she paused for the right word, "incredible."

Ginny squealed with excitement. "What happened after that?"

"Well we were both stunned about what happened. We didn't say anything the rest of the night. But it was so perfect! We were under the stars and we had ridden on his broom and he gave me his robe."

"That is so romantic!" Ginny sighed. "What about the other times?"

"Well there was only one other time," Hermione explained, "and it was the next day. I wanted to talk about what had happened the night before and we agreed to meet at two in the room of requirement." She stopped to remember the details, even though it had only happened a few days ago. "Well I went to go to breakfast and Cho was outside. Apparently I looked upset because she invited me to eat with her. I thought for a moment that she knew something had happened but thankfully she didn't. But anyway it was pretty awkward. Her friends wanted to talk about Viktor." Ginny cringed for her friend.

"But thankfully breakfast ended and I went to read. Then Ron and I got in a fight- I know, what a shock- and I went to lunch mad. Harry met up with me and we went to the Room of Requirement."

"We opened the door and the room was filled with Rita Skeeter articles about us and there was one loveseat to sit on. We walked over and sat down and talked and argued about Cho. Then Harry asked what I wanted and I said, 'Something I don't think you can give,' and he said that he never wanted to hurt me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him again."

"And how was the second kiss?"

"Better than the first," Hermione admitted softly. "But I'm so confused right now. I mean sometimes it's like nothing has happened, and we are still just best friends. But other I times, I get butterflies whenever we touch, and even when he looks at me. I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could help you. I always knew you had a special place in Harry's life, but he is with Cho, and I know you wouldn't mess that up for anything," Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"As long as he's happy, even if I suffer, that's all that matters," Hermione said, tears slowly falling down her face.

"And one day, he'll realize that." Ginny squeezed her bushy haired friend's hand reassuringly. When Ginny squeeze her hand, Hermione broke down crying.

"Why can't I like Ron? Or Neville? Anyone else?" Hermione sobbed, hugging Ginny.

"Because you can't control your heart. And you know that you wouldn't want anyone else." She released Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile. "No one ever said falling in love was easy."

"Sorry that I was so blunt with you about your feelings for Harry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

"No need to apologize. I needed to hear it. And honestly, I thought you and Harry had something going," Ginny said with a smile.

"Really? Since when?"

"Since about your third year."

Hermione gave a laugh. "I guess that's about right. I think I started having feelings for him around the time we went and saved Sirius. The summer going to our fourth year is when I realized it. At the world cup. But then when Krum began showing interest in me I tried to push it aside, and it worked for a little bit. But even he knew something was going on, which is why he questioned Harry."

"I always wondered if Krum suspected anything, you know, with the articles going around. Well anyway, we should be getting back. Harry will probably come looking for you with half the D.A if we don't get back soon." Ginny gave Hermione a smile, which the witch returned.

"Thanks for everything Ginny." Hermione hugged her.

"No problem. We need more girl talks."

"Yes we do. Sometimes I miss having a female companion, what with having two guy friends."

"Anytime you need to talk, just find me."

"I will, and of course the same goes for you." They walked back to Hogwarts, Hermione feeling like a huge weight had been lifted.

A/N: So they talked about Sirius more, but mainly I wanted Harry to tell Hermione about the Prophecy. And of course its always good for her to know that Harry thinks she's pretty. Anyway, I'm not a Ginny hater, so I tried to put her in a good light (I hope you liked how she was) and I though her and Hermione needed some quality "girl talk" time so they had a nice little chat in which some things we realized. Well this originally was a longer chapter, but I broke it up to keep it from being too long.

Chapter 7 will be coming soon! Please continue to read and review. And to all of those who have their copy of DH, happy reading (you lucky dogs you. I pre-ordered mine, but I can't pick it up for about another week :( well anyway, I hope it doesn't disappoint you)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, but maybe I can persuade her to give me books 1-5

A/N: So sorry for the delay. My summer class is coming to an end so I'm trying to get that taken care of. Sorry, that's not the point. I wanted to thank those who have reviewed! I am serious when I say you guys keep me going. You inspired me to start writing my 3rd story (although I have no idea when I will finish it. Its turning out to be a slow process...) Well I've rambled enough so here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7:

Harry sat down in the dark common room, glad for a little peace and quiet. Although the room was silent, his head was buzzing with millions of thoughts. He pondered his feelings towards Hermione. He asked himself how he could like her. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he thought Hermione was an ogre- far from it in fact- but that hardly justified him falling for her.

When he thought about it rationally, he didn't think it was that absurd. Hermione was not ugly, as he had admitted to himself his fourth year, and told her their fifth year. She had constantly been there for him, even when no one else was. He was always with her; being her best friend usually entailed spending a lot of time with her. And he knew he could always count on her. Yes, when Harry thought about it rationally, he understood his feelings developing.

However, tonight was not one of those times. All the raven haired boy could think about was that he could absolutely _not_ have feelings for his curly-haired friend. _Best friend,_ he instantly corrected. He was with Cho, and she and Ron were supposed to get together.

But despite this, he couldn't help but wonder why, if Hermione and Ron did like each other, did they constantly fight? And why weren't they together yet? And why didn't she want to go to the ball with him? And why did it seem that Ron was slowly warming up to Luna?

Harry paused to rest. This break to put his mind at ease on served to further his confusion and questions. To his horror and excitement, Hermione entered the common room and his heart pounded frantically. She inhaled sharply upon first seeing him and her eyes widened. After her initial shock, her expression changed and a light smile played across her lips. Harry found himself grinning back at her.

She made her way over towards him and his heart sped up, something he didn't think possible.

"You look thoughtful," she observed as she sat next to him.

"Just a lot going on," Harry answered simply.

Hermione nodded, knowing that he didn't want to be questioned further. They sat in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"You weren't at dinner," Hermione finally said, looking at Harry.

"I wasn't hungry," Harry stated, and then paused as he considered something. "Wait, dinner just started ten minutes ago. Why are you here?"

She didn't immediately answer and Harry wondered about her hesitation. "I wasn't hungry," she said after a few moments.

Harry looked at her. He didn't believe that was the reason, but he was afraid to know the real answer. Or maybe, he already knew the answer and was afraid to hear her say it, to confirm it. Whichever it was, Harry felt his cheeks go warm and was silently thankful for the darkness of the room.

Hermione got up abruptly and said she'd be right back. She returned moments later and sat down. Harry couldn't help but notice that they were closer than before. Their lets were touching, and if he leaned back, their arms would be touching also. Against his better judgment Harry leaned back, warmth shooting through his body where they touched.

"Thanks for going to Hogsmeade with me today, Harry," Hermione said, putting a warm hand on his.

"Well Luna was already going with some one," he joked, which earned him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey!?" Harry exclaimed, feigning injury.

"The amazing Harry Potter can survive a killing curse, battle dragons, and break bones, but he cries when he's punched by a girl?" Hermione teased.

"First my arm and now my pride? What's next Hermione?"

"Hm, nothing left to you." She smiled triumphantly.

Harry put a hand on his heart. "I am deeply wounded Ms. Granger." Harry smiled in return, enjoying their playful banter. Hermione smiled wider and rolled her eyes.

She stood up suddenly and Harry immediately missed her presence.

"Come on," she said, extending her hand to him. He grabbed her hand but didn't get up.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"To the Great Hall," she said as if he had asked an obvious question.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" he asked, which earned him his second punch.

"I am now. Besides, you need to eat, and not many people will be there." She pulled him up, which was quite a feat considering Harry's size, and pulled him out of the portrait.

Harry caught up to her and fell in pace with her. His left hand felt cold and he looked at it questioningly. He then looked to his right hand and found the answer. His right hand was still joined with Hermione's, making it warm, whereas his left hand, which was not holding Hermione's, was alone.

Hermione saw him looking at their joined hands and suddenly let go.

"Sorry," she mumbled with a slight blush.

"It's ok," he said, " I didn't mind." And despite him reassuring her that it was ok, she didn't grab his hand again. They were, however, walking closer than normal. Definitely too close for best friends who _couldn't_ have feelings for each other. Neither minded or said anything about this. They continued their walk to the Great Hall, their shoulders brushing with every step, creating wonderful sensations.

They arrived at the hall, and as Hermione predicted, not many students were there. Hermione grabbed his hand again and let him to their usual seats. Harry sat down beside her and immediately began grabbing food.

"And you joked about me not being hungry? You would make Ron proud," Hermione said. Harry looked at her and smiled and nudged her playfully with his elbow.

They spend dinner enjoying being best friends; talking about anything and everything, and sometimes nothing. When they had eaten enough, the got up and made their way back to the common room and once again sat by the fire. They were not alone this time, and both of them were inwardly mad about it, although neither gave any signs.

Ron came, from where they didn't know, and sat down in an arm chair.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" he asked them.

"We went a little later," Harry explained.

"So," Harry began, "how was Hogsmeade?" Ron's face instantaneously reddened.

"Uh, it was, uh fine," Ron stammered, extremely embarrassed and obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah? So you had fun with Luna?" Hermione inquired. Again Ron's become flustered.

"Uh. . . yeah it was. . . it was ok."

"So did she get her dress?" Harry asked, enjoying Ron's torment. Ron nodded.

"Did she try it on?" Hermione questioned smiling. Ron's face turned the brightest shade of red Harry had ever seen.

"Yeah, it looked great. . . uh. . . I mean it was. . . she. . . uh . . ." Ron tried to speak but his embarrassment prevented him from continuing.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and exchanged smiles. They nodded to each other in a silent agreement to take pity on him and end their interrogation. They told Ron about their day. He clenched his hands into fists when they told him about Malfoy.

"He's lucky I wasn't there or else he would have been in the hospital for the rest of the year," Ron threatened, his embarrassment from earlier forgotten.

"Ron, he may be a jerk but he doesn't deserve that," Hermione said, trying to reason with him.

"Hermione, he called you ugly!" Ron was as outraged as Harry had been. "He's lucky he still has all of his body parts after that remark!"

"I don't see why you two are so upset. You know Malfoy was just trying to get you to fight with him," Hermione explained. Harry answered her this time.

"It's bad enough when he insults us, Hermione, but when he insults you, it's completely different." Ron nodded his agreement.

"I appreciate the brotherly concern, but I can take care of myself."

"We know that, Hermione. I mean just remember our third year," Ron said, and they all smiled at the memory.

"As I recall, he _did_ deserve that." Hermione's smile widened.

"I think he would have rather faced Voldemort- honestly Ron!- at that moment." Ron, having cringed at Voldemort's name, remained silent for a view moments.

"Oh Harry, we forgot to get your dress robes," Hermione remembered suddenly.

"Oh, I got them when you went off with Ginny."

"You picked them out?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes I did," he said indignantly. "And don't worry, no offense was taken."

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked." She turned to Ron. "Did you get yours?"

"Yes, mum, I did. And no ruffles," he said proudly, causing Harry and Hermione to smile.

"What about your dress Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well we didn't get a chance to look."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Oh well I've had one for a while now."

"What? I mean I know you know everything, but how did you know that we'd have a ball this year?" Ron asked amazed.

"Well 7th years always have a graduation ball, so I bought it this summer knowing I could resize it if necessary," Hermione explained.

Not really caring to talk about dresses anymore, Ron and Harry began talking about Quidditch. Hermione sighed and shook her head in fake exasperation and began reading.

"_Hogwart's a History_?" Harry asked her.

Hermione looked up and shook her head. "Animal Transfiguration. Have you not done your assignment?" she asked, and then realized how stupid her question was.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and sighed. "To the library," they muttered in a defeated tone as they walked to the library, Hermione following them.

At the library they immediately began searching for books.

"Ok, first one was in 1657," Harry said, writing down the date. "And it was done by Yoowanda Sanswish."

Ron began hysterically laughing until Hermione glared at him.

"It just sounds like 'you want a sandwich?' " he explained.

"Ron, I don't think she glared at you because she didn't get it," Harry told the red head.

Twenty minutes later Ron finally found some more information.

"Ok what went wrong. . . uh it says she meant to turn her bed into a cat and instead turned her head into a bat. You have to hate that," he added, which caused everyone, even Hermione, to laugh. "And to fix it she should have-" both boys looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Fine, but only because you didn't ask for me to help earlier." She smiled.

"You're a real life saver, Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah, thanks so much," Harry agreed.

Hermione told them what went wrong and then proofread their papers, much to their surprise. The headed to the common room feeling extremely happy. When they arrived they all were exhausted and went to bed.

Hermione lay in her bed, sleep eluding her. She shouldn't have been too surprised. A lot of things were running through her mind. She thought she liked Harry, but talking to some one about it had confirmed what little doubt she had left. Now she became self conscious of her actions, wondering if each touch could be interpreted as something more, wondering if each look she gave him was betraying her unrequited feelings.

Today was in constant replay in her mind. Harry had told her she was pretty. She gave a doubtful, bitter laugh at the recollection, but then she stopped and thought about it.

He had said she wasn't ugly, which she agreed with. She was finally somewhat content with herself. But pretty? She didn't think so. _'Hermione I think you are really pretty.'_ His words echoed in her mind, her own self doubt making her question his sincerity. It's Harry, of course he would say something like that, her mind said.

But her heart? Her heart believed him. Her heart believed that she did deserve him, that 16 years of self-doubt would be rewarded with something so fulfilling that she couldn't even begin to imagine it, except on nights like this. On nights like this, she listened to her heart instead of her brain and she could hope, and she _did_ hope. She gave a light smile to the darkness and fell asleep.

A/N: Ok, let me apologize. I know this is a shorter chapter, but it was easier to break it up into two chapters. If I am thinking right (which does tend to happen every now and then) then the rest of the chapters are pretty decent in length. Anyway, I wanted a little more insight into Hermione's thoughts and feelings, so I changed to her point of view. It might seem a little out of character, but since we never get to see inside her head, I just thought about things that I, as a girl, would think about. Anyway, I hope you like it. Again please continue with the reviews. And i promise chapter 8 will be out soon!

Chapter 7 will be coming soon! Please continue to read and review. And to all of those who have their copy of DH, happy reading (you lucky dogs you. I pre-ordered mine, but I can't pick it up for about another week :( well anyway, I hope it doesn't disappoint you)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I read DH and loved! Awesome job JKR. Its a good thing she owns Harry Potter.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry!!! My roommate took the wireless router so I don't get internet. And I can only get it at my school, which is like an hour away. So I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope this chapte rmakes up for it. As always thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 8:

Friday morning was beautiful, a sure sign of an even more beautiful evening. She rolled out of bed and walked to the window, enjoying the warmth and serenity that overcame her. She dressed and headed to breakfast, happy that classes were cancelled.

Once out of the common room, she made her way to breakfast.

"Cho!" one of her friend's yelled, and she turned towards the source. She smiled when she saw her friends approaching.

"Why didn't you wake me?" the Ravenclaw beauty asked.

"You don't want to look tired tonight, do you?" her friend Laney asked. "Harry wouldn't want that." The others nodded their agreement.

"Honestly he wouldn't care," Cho said with a smile. Her friends seemed appalled at her response.

"Cho!" her blonde friend Courtney exclaimed, "don't you want to look your best for Harry?" 

"Of course I do, it's just," she paused, "you know what, never mind."

They walked through the doors and she immediately found Harry. He looked toward the door and smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get up," he said happily.

Cho smiled and opened her mouth to respond.

"I didn't sleep well last night," a voice other than her own answered. Cho turned and saw Hermione walking towards Harry.

"Oh, hey Cho," Hermione greeted as she passed her. Cho muttered her hello and looked at Harry.

He was looking at Hermione with a concerned expression, his eyebrows raised questioningly. Hermione smiled and shook her head and sat down across from Harry. Harry nodded and then came to greet Cho.

Cho watched their exchanged curiously, feeling that a whole conversation had gone on.

"What was that about?" she asked, a tinge of impatience in her voice. Thankfully it seemed Harry didn't pick up on it.

"Nothing, I was just worried about her, but she said she was fine.

"She didn't say anything, Harry," Cho said.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean, she never said anything except hello. So unless you read her mind, you wouldn't know," she said, sounding angrier than she meant to. This time Harry noticed.

"Well. . . I know she is ok, so it's fine," he said, trying to end their argument.

Cho sighed. "Let's just eat." And they walked to the table and sat across from Hermione.

Cho looked at Hermione and saw that something about her was different. Not in her looks, but _something_ had changed, and it worried Cho for some foreboding reason.

"So how is Quidditch going so far?" Hermione asked Cho, interrupting her thoughts.

"Pretty good, but it is getting more difficult to find time to study for N.E.W.T.S."

"Yeah, that's how it was last year with O.W.L.S," Harry said. "Although Umbridge was nice enough to make it so that I wasn't too overwhelmed with Quidditch," he added sarcastically.

Cho smiled and grabbed his hand, silently asking for forgiveness. Harry squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"Let's go sit with Laney and the others, Harry," Cho said as she pulled Harry up. She gave Harry a quick kiss and after saying goodbye to Hermione, dragged him over to sit with her friends.

Hermione sighed, her good mood from last night deflated. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned and saw Ginny.

"That was nasty of her," Ginny said of Cho.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice that she made quite a possessive show," Hermione agreed.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. Personally I think it's a bit desperate on her part. And I don't think she has that much to offer. Yeah, she is pretty, popular, and good at Quidditch-"

"That seems like a lot to me. A lot more than knowledge," Hermione interjected.

"But you have so much more. You're pretty-" Hermione gave a disbelieving snort, which Ginny pointedly ignored. "You're smart, you're courageous, and you are such an amazing friend. I've never doubted my friendship with you," Ginny said touching her friend's arm.

"Well at least you've noticed," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Harry knows. He knows you'd do anything to help him, and I think that it scares him sometimes, because he knows you won't stay behind. He wants to keep you safe because he's worried he'll really lose you this time."

"Yeah, I know, it's just. . ." Hermione said, unable to give an explanation of her feelings.

"You never saw Harry in the DoM after you got hit. Neville said he was a wreck. It was all Neville could do just to get Harry to release you. He may not show it, but Harry deeply cares for you and is very grateful for your loyalty." Hermione gave Ginny a grateful smile, her good mood once again returning.

"So you want me to help you get ready tonight?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do I? Of course! I'd love to!" Ginny said excitedly. "I'll be over at four!"

"That's three hours before it starts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I have to have time to get read. Now you have to let me do whatever I want, ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, feeling a little anxious.

"Great! Well I have to go polish my broom, but I'll see you soon," Ginny said, and she turned and left the hall.

Hermione got up and headed back to the common room. Halfway there she changed her mind and headed to the lake.

Once at the lake she sat down under a tree and allowed her thoughts to roam. She thought about the dance, wondering if it was even worth it. Did she honestly expect Harry to break up with Cho at the dance in front of the whole school and then come over and kiss her passionately before confessing his undying love for her? Yes, how romantic.

_Be realistic Hermione, _she told herself.

She felt her eyes tear up, but for once in her life didn't care.

Why would Harry leave Cho? He's liked her for three years, and they are perfect together.

_Did you think that Rita's articles meant anything? Please, those made better toilet paper than articles. _

_But the kisses,_ another part of her brain protested. _Once could be called a mistake, an accident. But twice?_

_You don't have to like some one to kiss them. Remember Viktor? You kissed him and you didn't really like him as more than a friend. Harry does have hormones. Of course he wouldn't mind kissing. _

At her internal struggle she broke down and silently cried. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach.

"Hey, sorry about Cho- What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned as he noticed her crying.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. Unsure of what to say, Harry just put an arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Hermione lost it them, tears falling down rapidly, and she allowed herself to cry out loud, she allowed herself a guilty pleasure. She threw her arms around Harry and buried her face in his shoulders as her sobs racked her body. He wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in his comforting scent, which only served to make her sadder. It only reminded her of what she could never have. Still, she held on to him, ignoring all of her doubts as she once again told herself that she deserved this moment, that she deserved him.

She didn't know how long they were like that, but finally she lessened her hold on him and pulled back some. When she saw Harry's face full of concern, she wanted to throw caution and inhibition to the wind, to for once not care about what was right, and to lean in towards Harry and seal her fate. She saw his gaze fall to her mouth and it took all of her willpower to pull away. Her arms fell to her side and she played with a leaf on the ground to avoid his eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I-" Harry began, but couldn't think of anything else to add. He looked at his best friend and took in her shining face and red trimmed eyes and couldn't help but notice that, even now, she was enchanting.

He smiled at the beautiful woman before him. He thought back to the beginning of their friendship and marveled at the amazing transformation she had made. He thought about how she had morphed from a shy girl into a confident and truly amazing person that she was now.

After she had calmed down, he wasn't really sure what to say, but he found himself reaching for her hand, and somehow he knew without looking at her that it was the right thing to do. He felt her turn and look at him and knew that was as surprised as him by his gesture. She didn't say anything about it though, and she stood up and pulled him up and let them back to the school, where unbeknownst to each other, they grudgingly released hands.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said once they were in the common room.

Harry shook his head. "You've done so much for me, it's the least I could do."

Hermione smiled, grateful that he really did appreciate her. "Well I guess I'll see you at the dance." Something crossed Harry's features.

"Yeah, see you there," he said and they parted ways, each stealing a glance back.

"C'mon already Ron," Harry said impatiently.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make some minor adjustments," Ron said pulling out his wand.

"It's fine, you'll only mess it up," Harry answered in an annoyed tone. Ron seemed convinced and they made their way to the stairs descending to the Great Hall.

"You coming, mate?" Ron asked after Harry had stopped at the end of the steps.

"No, I'm going to wait on Cho."

"Well see you in a bit then." Ron walked into the hall and searched for Luna.

_What's taking her so long?_ He thought angrily. _She's had all day. He glanced at the clock, impatiently tapping his foot. 30 minutes. I've been waiting thirty minutes. _

He heard footsteps and looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her come down the stairs, and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

She was a vision in her dress of light pink, her small frame looking lovely, yet at the same time, fragile. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, except two ringlets which hung loose, framing her angelic countenance and accenting her beautiful brown eyes. She wore a stitch of make up, but Harry knew that it was perfect for her. The dim light hit her flawless skin, making it look like silk, and Harry was sorely tempted to see if it really was that soft. She caught his eye and smiled nervously at him. He swallowed hard and tried to speak.

"You look. . ." he racked his brain to find the right word. "Magnificent." She blushed prettily.

"Thanks, you look very handsome, Harry." Her smile made his pulse speed up and he felt his palms heat up. "Is Ron in there already?"

Her question snapped him out of his momentary daze. "Yeah."

"Well I'll see you in there." She stopped at the door and turned toward him. "You really do look very nice, Harry," her voice was whisper soft.

Harry watched her go into the hall with a strange feeling of longing and regret. Footsteps once again interrupted his ponderings.

"Sorry I'm late," Cho apologized.

"It was worth the wait. You look beautiful," Harry said smiling at her. And she did look amazing. She wore a silver sequenced dress that sparkled with each movement and made her hair look shinier than normal.

Cho smiled at his comment and gave him an appreciative look. She then gave him a kiss, and then looped her arm through his and they entered the hall, her flawless figuring moving gracefully.

Incredible was the word to describe the setting of the hall. The long tables were replaced by smaller, more intimate tables, and he starry ceiling made the whole room seem majestic and mysterious as it cloaked the attendees in semi-darkness.

Cho led Harry (much to his dismay) to the dance floor and he improvised dance moves- poorly in his opinion. Thankfully a slow song came on and Harry felt immensely more comfortable. Harry looked around and smiled when he saw Luna. She looked very pretty in her light blue dress, and he couldn't help but laugh as he watched her and Ron dance. He couldn't decide if it was funnier watching Luna's dancing or Ron's reaction to her dancing. Despite Ron's initial shock, he seemed to be enjoying himself and gave Harry a small smile.

The song ended and Harry looked at Cho to see what she wanted to do. She looked tense and scared and he saw that one of her friends was walking over with a worried expression on her face. The girls talked amongst themselves and then Cho turned to Harry.

"Harry I'll be back. I have to go see about Laney. I'm really sorry. I wouldn't go unless she really needed me."

"It's ok. Is everything alright?" he asked his girlfriend. She shrugged and gave him a grateful kiss before leaving with her friend.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

She sat at the table watching the dancing couple. She was surprised when she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the offending liquid. Faintly she heard the song end. Her eyes closed and she let out a shaky sigh. When she opened her eyes she saw _HIM_ coming towards her. Against its own volition, her heart sped up as he neared.

"Hey Her- hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned when he notices her red trimmed eyes and her tear strained face.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

Hermione shook her head and almost started crying again when she felt his arm go around her.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything," he said quietly.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed," she simply replied.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

"Hermione, please tell me," Harry begged. She still didn't answer him so he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, something he wouldn't normally do, but he had to have some type of response from her.

As if on some telepathic clue, a slow song struck up. He took her hands and put them around his neck, resting them lightly on his shoulders. A shiver shot through her when he put his hands on her waist. They moved to the music and she felt herself relax into him. She pulled him closer, intoxicated by his presence. She rested her head against his shoulder, not trusting herself to look into his eyes. It became harder to avoid his eyes as he breathed on her shoulder, causing her to shiver lightly. Instead she lightly traced her hands through his hair, enjoying the silky texture of his messy locks.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

"Sorry I took so long Harry," Cho said, interrupting their dance.

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

Harry released Hermione and she stepped back wordlessly.

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

That look. What was that look in his eyes? It was brief, but it was there nonetheless. She sighed again and made her way back to her table.

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doing it _

"You look pretty, Hermione," Cho said, stopping the Hermione's walk to her table.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still harder getting up getting dressed _

_Living with this regret _

"Thanks, you too," Hermione said, and then turned to hide the tears that had threatened to fall.

_But I know, if I could do it over _

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

Hermione gave the hall and him one final glance and then headed outside.

Harry said goodnight to Cho and then headed to the common room. He frowned when he didn't see his brown haired companion.

"She hasn't been in yet," Ron said reading Harry's mind.

"Do you know where she is?" Ron shrugged and Harry exited to seek her out.

He searched the Library first, then Hagrid's, both in vain. On his way back from Hagrid's he spotted her sitting by the lake and relief filled him. He made his way towards her and stopped as he neared her.

She was still in her dress and her knees were to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them, making her seem vulnerable.

"Needed some fresh air?" he asked softly, breaking the silence. She jumped at his voice and her body shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" he asked concerned and took off his outer robe, draping it around her shoulders. Still not looking at him, she shook her head.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?"

"No," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" He hated how sad she looked. He touched her arm and felt electricity shoot through him, despite the chill of the night.

"If only I could," she said sadly, and she put her hand on his and gently removed it from her arm. Her touch sent a jolt through him and his thoughts drifted back to the kiss they shared here. He looked at her and saw her looking at him, and he knew that she was thinking of the same thing.

She parted her lips as if to speak, but no sound came out. Harry stared at her mouth and felt the unmistakable pull towards her lips. She sighed, perhaps in defeat, and closed her eyes and closed the distance between them.

It was as if time was in slow motion. It seemed to take forever for their lips to touch, but when they finally did, both teens gave in to their suppressed desires. Hermione leaned into Harry more as he deepened the kiss. She put her whole being into the kiss, her love.

Love. It didn't seem so strange now. She finally accepted it. She loved Harry. It wasn't so much a slap in the face, more of a gentle prodding that had been there for some time, steadily getting more prominent. There was no siren, no flashing light, no warning, and no doubt; she was in love with her best friend. And it was because she loved him that she broke the kiss.

They were both breathing fast, but this time they didn't try to make excuses.

_But what hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

"I can't keep doing this anymore, Harry," she said softly. "Not to you, not to Cho, and not to myself." Harry nodded but remained silent.

_And having so much to say._

_And watching you walk away _

She put a warm hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. She suddenly stood up and ran back to the castle and all Harry could do was watch her leave.

_And never knowing what could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

He headed back to the castle and fell into his bed feeling like a complete idiot. Surprisingly he lay in bed only for a moment before he was overcome by sleep.

A/N: First all, the song in this chapter is "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts. Once again I'm sorry for the wait, but hopefuly i'll have internet soon and can get chapter 9 up. I hope you liked the chapter. I thought the song really fit what Hermione was feeling, so I put it in. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Please continue to read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am running out of creative things to say so uh... JKR ownership of Harry Potter. Me fanfiction writer who gets no profit

A/N: Ok so I tried to be fairly quick about getting chapter 9 out. I'm trying to get further on my next story, but I am having trouble focusing. Although I did write like half a page of an event that will happen later in the story. I'm very bad about doing that..anyway here is chapter 9!!! Whoot! Oh, and random fact: word Count 2039

Chapter 9:

_"So this is the locked door? An eerie voice asked. _

_ "Yes, this is it," came a drawling voice. _

_ "You have the man and his wife?" the slithery voice spoke again. _

_ "Yes, master, here they are." _

_ "Molly, don't be afraid," a familiar voice spoke_.

Harry shot up abruptly. _The Weasleys! _

"Ron! Ron wake up," Harry said urgently to his sleeping friend.

"S'matter?" Ron asked groggily.

"Voldemort has your parents at the DoM."

"What? But how do-" he stopped when he saw Harry's face (Ron had, of course, flinched when he heard Voldemort's name). "Ok I'll go tell Hermione." Grateful for Ron's loyalty, Harry grabbed his wand and sprinted to the hall.

"Harry?"

"Cho? What are you doing?"

"I had a terrible dream and I couldn't sleep and I decided to walk around to clear my head. What are you doing?" She noticed his shaken appearance.

"Ron's parents are in trouble. I can't really talk."

"Well then don't talk, let's go," Cho said as she started walking.

"What? You are not going. It is way too dangerous."

"Is Hermione going?"

"Yeah, but that's-"

"Different?" she finished for him. "How?" Feeling as though they had wasted enough time, Harry grudgingly allowed her to come

"What's everyone doing up?" It was none other than Luna Lovegood.

_We don't have time for this!_ Harry thought angrily.

"Look, we're in a hurry," Ron explained slightly impatient as he and Hermione came, but Luna seemed unaffected by his rudeness.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Ron's parents are in trouble. Voldemort- oh for goodness sake's Ron!- has them at the DoM," Hermione answered.

Understanding dawned on Luna's dreamy expression and her face turned serious. She pulled her wand out and said, "Let's go then." The group exchanged questioning looks but followed her nonetheless.

Harry felt Hermione looking at him and he knew she was wondering if it was a real vision or just another planted one like last year. He looked at her, silently telling her that they had no choice. There wasn't any time to go check if the Weasley's were at home or not. She stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. Harry gave her a grateful look for her loyalty.

"Where can we find thestrals?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, they like places with lots of animals where they can get blood. So the forest?"

"The forest it is," Harry said and he lit his wand and headed in. The others did the same.

"Let me know if you find any," he said to Luna and she nodded and looked around.

"What should we do, Harry?" Ron asked, indicating himself, Cho, and Hermione.

"Uh, just keep looking out for monsters and Death Eaters."

They walked further into the forest and Luna spoke. "I found four, Harry," she said excitedly, her mood seeming out of place considering the circumstance for which they were looking for the thestrals.

"Great. Ok, now who's going to double up?" but he needn't have asked because Luna had already walked to Ron and gotten on his thestral.

"Ok, nevermind." He watched everyone get on and then got on his. "Everyone good? Ok, let's go." He looked at his thestral. "To the Department of Mysteries."

They flew in silence, each wondering what awaited them. Soon they arrived at the DoM and they all felt their stomachs tighten.

"Be prepared for anything," Harry warned as he tightened his grip on his wand and entered the building.

"Ok let's make our ways to the doors. It's the one that we couldn't open before," Harry said, but inwardly he was wondering how they were supposed to unlock a door that they couldn't unlock before.

They proceeded into the hall full of doors. As expected the hall spun and the doors were all out of order. No one was too shocked except Cho. Having not been here before, she grabbed Harry's arm in surprise.

"But how will we know which door is which?" she asked. Harry nodded towards a door and she turned and saw a blue, fiery X.

"Hermione _flagrated_ it before we shut it," he explained. "Ok, now search the doors until you find the locked door. And remember, be careful." Fortunately it didn't take long.

"Harry I found it," Cho said quietly as she tried and failed to open the door.

"Good job," he said as he and the others made their way over to her.

"But how do we open it?" Ron asked as he too, tried the door.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Any spells?" She shook her head.

"If it required a spell we wouldn't need you Potter, now would we?" They jumped back in surprise when they saw Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the shadows.

Harry's heart sank. _It was another setup._

"Do you just expect me to open it?"

"Oh, I have my ways." He pointed his wand at Cho.

Harry stepped in front of her protectively and raised his wand. Instead of cursing Harry, Lucius jiggle the handle of the door, but he had no more luck than they did.

"Hm, the Dark Lord said-" Malfoy's voice dropped.

"What did he say?" Harry shouted. Lucius ignored him and looked around and stopped when he spotted Hermione.

"No. No, it can't be." He pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Don't you dare," Ron said as him put himself in front of Hermione. Malfoy looked annoyed.

"No more games!" and this time he pointed his wand at Harry, his anger making him momentarily forget the plan.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and she pulled him to the ground as Malfoy shot a stunning spell at Harry.

Lucius tried the handle and this time it opened. He looked at Harry and shook his head in disgust. "Master it's open."

"Very good, Malfoy. And well done, Potter," Voldemort's sneer came.

Harry pulled Hermione up and stepped in front of her as he spotted Voldemort. "To what do I owe the honor, Voldemort?" Harry spat out.

"Soon Potter, soon. But for now, I must see about something." And he walked in the door. "And if you try something, I will kill your friends off one by one."

"After you Potter," Lucius said, poking his wand into Harry's neck.

"What is this place?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"This," Voldemort said, pointing around the room, "is the secret to defeating you. This is the room of love. I've figured it out. I was foolish to think that once I came back that I could kill you. You were still protected by love. But then, to my delight, you discontinued your protection the night your godfather died." Harry's grip tightened on his wand.

"But I've since found out that you found another barrier to replace it. You found love and the barrier was subconsciously erected. So now, all I have to do is destroy this room and then the barrier will break and I can kill you."

"But what does the room have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, the mudblood. This room holds the secret to love. It contains every love that anyone has had. But of course you'd know about that last part, wouldn't you?" Voldemort said mockingly. Hermione gave him a defiant look but didn't say anything. "They say your greatest weapon is love, Potter. Well without this room, your power of love will be diminished." He turned back to Hermione. "And so mudblood, you must die. I fear that you play too crucial of a part in this." He raised his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted. Caught off guard, Voldemort barely had time to counter it.

"So you wish to die quickly, Potter? Fine, I'll comply with your wish. _Crucio!_"

Harry fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Harry!" his friends shouted.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," Harry managed to say.

"We're not leaving you, Harry," Hermione said angrily.

Suddenly the pain lessened. Harry picked himself up with a surprised look, but he recovered quickly and once again pointed his wand at Voldemort. "What's the matter, Voldemort? Can't even do an effective curse?" Harry mocked.

"Silence Potter!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at the wall. "_Reducto!_" The wall exploded and Harry felt a sharp pain course through him and he clutched his chest. He looked around and saw that Hermione and Cho were also on the ground, clutching their chests.

_"Stupefy._" Harry was thrown back against a wall.

"I said get out of here," Harry shouted at his friends.

"We tried," Ron said, "but we can't move Hermione." Harry watches ad they tried and failed to move her out the door. They could make it out the door, but when they pulled Hermione, she couldn't leave.

"Leave her and get out of here," Harry finally decided.

"Leave her?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I won't let anything happen to her," he promised with a determined look. Ron nodded and grabbed Cho and Luna and headed out the door.

"What have you done to her?" Harry demanded.

"As if I would want to have such filth alive in the same room as me. The real question is, what have _you_ done to her?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then back to Voldemort. "What do you mean?"

"As much as I am enjoying our chat, I'm afraid I really must cut it short." He raised his wand.

Hermione stood up and made her way to Harry.

"You shouldn't be here," Harry said, watching Voldemort.

"I can't leave," she said, which was true, but he knew that she had no intention of leaving even if she was able.

Voldemort muttered another spell and shot at the room. Again Harry and Hermione were overcome with pain. Over and over Voldemort shot at the room, steadily destroying it.

The pain subsided some and Harry opened his eyes and saw that only one object remained in the room, an empty picture frame. Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was just as puzzled as him as to why Voldemort left one thing.

He shot a spell at it and smoke filled the room. As it cleared, they saw that the frame still remained intact. Voldemort cursed and turned toward the pair.

"Potter, come here!" Voldemort ordered.

"The fearsome Voldemort. He killed many wizards and muggles, but he can't destroy a frame?"

"Harry," Hermione said imploringly.

"We'll do this the hard way then. _Imperio!_" Harry fell to the ground in pain.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

**[Destroy the frame **

Harry raised his wand.

**[Destroy it now! **

"You'll soon die mudblood! As soon as he destroys the frame, I'll be able to kill him, and then you can join him." **[DO IT!**

"_Flamore Expon-_" Harry was cut off as Hermione threw herself towards him and locked her arms around him, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Harry no! You can fight him," Hermione said weakly. She fell to her knees as her strength began to drain, and she tightened her grip.

**[The frame **

_But Hermione. I heard her voice. _

**[Destroy- **

_Hermione? _

**[the fr- **

_HERMIONE! _

Harry shook his head and his eyes focused on the room.

"Voldemort," Hermione said weakly from the floor. Harry nodded and searched the room.

"Voldemort!" Harry screamed. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra._" He thought of everyone who had suffered, everyone who had died. He thought of his friends and their families. His end of his wand exploded with light and Voldemort was engulfed by the spell. The bright light ceased and Voldemort was no where to be seen.

"I think. . . I think he's really gone," Harry said breathlessly looking around.

"You did it, Harry," Hermione said softly, but Harry could here the pride in her words.

He looked down and saw her on her knees. "I could have killed you. Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you leave me. I'm not ready to say goodbye." She looked at Harry with so much emotion. He dropped to his knees in front of her and smiled.

"This isn't goodbye." Harry threw his arms around her and hugged her, holding her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly, thinking about how she had almost lost him.

Harry and Hermione were unaware of the door opening, and even more unaware of some one leaving though the same door with a sad smile.

A/N: Ok so I'm not much of an action writer, but I hope you are satisfied with Voldemort's defeat. Keep in mind that this was written before any mention of Horcruxes. The spell Harry was going to use was Flamore Exponential. Yeah, I made it up, but it sounded kind of cool to me, and I was thinking about a big explosion spell, so the name seemed to fit. I think you can all figure out who left the room, but you'll have to wait til the next chapter to confirm it. MUAHAHA!!! Yeah its really not that hard to guess...Anyway, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings owns Harry Potter and his gang of miscreants.

Chapter 10:

"You're ok!" Ron shouted as he ran over to them.

"You too. But how? What about Malfoy?"

"Luna did some crazy spell and it knocked him out cold. It was bloody brilliant," Ron said obviously impressed.

"But how did you get back in?" Hermione questioned.

"Dunno. After Malfoy was knocked out we tried to get back in and it wouldn't budge. Then we tried it again a few moments ago and it opened," Ron explained.

"It must be because Voldemort is gone," Hermione reasoned.

"He's. . . gone? Harry, you-" Ron began.

"Where is Cho?" Harry interrupted.

"Dunno. She came in with us."

Harry left the room to search for her. He found her right outside the door.

"I'm glad you're safe," Harry said.

"You're not hurt, are you?" they both asked at the same time and then smiled.

"We did it Cho. He's gone," Harry said excitedly.

"Harry that's. . ." Cho began, but couldn't even begin to explain so she hugged Harry tightly. He went to hug her back but she had already let go of him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her quick release.

"We need to talk," she answered.

"About what?" Harry asked, his tone slightly worried.

"It's her, isn't it?" she finally said.

"What?" Harry didn't try to hide his confusion.

"She's the one who's always with us."

"I don't understand. Who?"

"You always took her with us; to the dance, to the hospital wing," Cho said, watching Harry's reaction carefully.

"I never brought anyone to the dance besides you."

"You didn't physically bring her, but she was always with you." Now she gave him a piercing stare as if she as trying to see into his mind.

"Who are you talking about?" he questioned, wondering why she was saying this.

"How long have you been in love with Hermione?" she asked sadly.

This time Harry didn't question her. He paused for a few seconds, deep in thought, and then he finally answered.

"I'm not sure. But I never knew until now. I never really let myself dwell on it. Please don't think that I didn't. . . that these 5 months haven't been amazing," he desperately tried to explain.

"I know, but she's always had your heart Harry. And you have hers. Even before you and I dated, I thought something was going on, maybe even since your fourth year. I guess Viktor and I were right about our jealousy."

"But how can you be so sure?"

Cho laughed. "I'm no Hermione, but I'm not stupid either. She feels the same way."

Harry paused and thought about Cho's words. "Cho, I think there is something you should know."

"I know, Harry."

"I don't think you do. You see, I uh. . . Hermione and I kissed," Harry said looking anywhere other than her face.

"I know," she said again.

"You knew? But how?"

"Please Harry, it was so easy to see that something had happened between you two," Cho answered, her voice devoid of anger, but full of sad understanding.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just felt so horrible and didn't know how to tell you. I never wanted to hurt you," Harry said tentatively touching her arm.

"I think deep down I saw it coming, but I thought maybe I was wrong. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could be the number one girl in your life." She gave a sad, ironic laugh. "The hardest part was watching you two fall in love, because deep down, I knew it was meant to be. I knew that you and I wouldn't last and it killed me. But I can't hold you back. I _won't_ hold you back. It's unfair to all of us." A tear fell down her cheek.

"It hurts me too. I've liked your for so long and when I finally got my chance, I go and hurt you. Honestly I was worried about getting hurt. I never imagined that I would cause you pain. I can't say how sorry I am." He went to reach for her hand but then pulled back. "Can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Don't. You don't owe me that, and honestly, I wouldn't want that. Things are better this way. Harry, you're a great guy, and I'm glad that we had this time together, but you need to go to her, Harry. Get her before it's too late." Cho squeezed his hand and gave him a final kiss on the cheek before exiting the door.

Harry stared at the empty hall and then turned around and went back into the room.

"-so then I tackled Malfoy and broke his wand, and then Luna knocked him out," Ron embellished, and Hermione noticed that his story had already begun to change.

"Well done Ron," Hermione laughed, but she gave him a proud smile.

"Come on Ronald, let's get on the thestrals," Luna said. "I can't believe we didn't see any Phobicleastes." She sounded disappointed.

Hermione looked like it was taking all of her strength to not say anything, but her mouth remained closed and she even managed to put on a smile.

"Want us to wait on you?" Ron asked.

"No, go back to the castle. We'll be there shortly."

"Alright, see you there."

"They'd be proud, you know," Luna said, turning around suddenly.

"Huh? Who?" Harry asked.

"My mum, and your parents and godfather." Harry stared at her curiously and couldn't help but cheer up.

"Yeah, they would be." Harry smiled. She waved and then her and Ron left. "You ready?" he said to Hermione, and he offered her his hand.

"Now wait just a minute," a familiar voice said." Harry stepped in front of Hermione protectively.

They both sighed in relief as they saw Dumbledore approaching. "If I could have a word with you two," he said. "Just touch the frame, it's a portkey."

"Professor, couldn't you just apparate us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, this isn't really me. Well it is me, but it's a holographic image of me."

Harry looked at Hermione, shrugged, and walked over to the frame. They nodded to each other and grabbed the frame but nothing happened. They exchanged a confused look. Hermione started to walk away but Harry grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Maybe we should-" Harry began. All of a sudden the frame lit up and they started to spin. Harry let go of Hermione.

"Well that was weird." As suddenly as it had started, the portkey turned back to normal and they were back at the DoM.

"What is up with it? Why did it start and then stop?" Hermione asked.

"I think I understand," Harry said. "Grab onto me." Harry saw her blush slightly.

She paused but complied anyway and put her arms around him. "Ok so what was the point-" but she was cut off because Harry grabbed the portkey and they began spinning.

"How did you do that?" she asked while they were spinning.

"I'm not sure. Just don't let go of me or else we'll be back at the DoM," he explained.

As they began to spin faster Hermione's grip around him tightened, and Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively. They came to an abrupt stop and the force knocked them down. Harry pulled himself and Hermione up and looked around. They were in Dumbledore's office. They sat down in the chairs and waited for him. Soon he entered his office and smiled when he saw them.

"I see you figured out the portkey." He sounded amused.

"Yes sir, but what was with it?"

"Old magic, Harry." They gave him a questioning look and he continued. "Much like the flamencia potion that you worked with, that portkey would only work if the users were on the same wavelength. When you tried the first time nothing happened because it didn't sense a connection. However, when you two touched each other, it registered the wavelength." They looked at each other and then quickly looked away. Both then wondered how Dumbledore knew what had happened.

"I have a couple of questions, professor," Hermione stated.

"I figured as much, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore smiled.

"First of all, how did Mr. Malfoy open the door. We tried it and it was locked, and we couldn't open it with any spells."

"A good question, as expected. As I am not up to date on all the details, I can only offer you my theory. That is the door to the room of love." Harry and Hermione nodded. "How do you open the door to a room to love other than by love?"

"I still don't understand." Hermione looked confused.

"In order to open the door, love had to be present. Did Lucius just open the door?"

"No. he said he needed me. He pointed his wand at Cho and I stepped in front of her but instead of hexing me, he tried the handle. It didn't budge though," Harry explained.

"Then he looked at me and said, 'No, it can't be, and then he pointed his wand at me. Ron stepped in front of me and Malfoy looked annoyed," Hermione continued.

"Did he try the handle?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No," they said together.

"Then Malfoy pointed his wand at me and shot an _Expelliarmus_ at me, but Hermione pulled me to the ground. Then Malfoy tried the door again and it opened." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in thought but didn't say anything. "So how did he open it?"

"It's just as I said before. In order for Lucius to open the door, love had to be present.

"But why didn't it open when we tried it?" Hermione questioned.

"Who tried the door?"

"Cho and Ron. But don't their parents love them? Should they have been able to open it?"

"A good point Ms. Granger, but it is another love. A love different than that between parents and children.

"Professor, while we were in the room, Voldemort destroyed the walls and a pain shot through my chest. It felt like my heart was burning. What was it?" Harry asked.

"The room contains every love anyone has ever known, every love that has ever existed. If you have loved or been loved by another, you will be hurt should damage come to that room. A blow to the room is metaphorically a blow to the heart. But in order to be hurt, you must acknowledge that. It's not necessarily a conscious choice to acknowledge that love, but one that your heart makes on its own."

"When Ron, Luna, and Cho tried to take me out of the room, I wasn't able to leave," Hermione said. "It was like there was a barrier I couldn't pass through."

"The room binds certain people to that room. Those who have loved and have been loved in return are stuck there until the spell is broken."

"Spell?" they both asked.

"They must, in some way, convince the room that there is a love connection. The room must recognize the love as pure. Now I'm sure you are both still confused by what I have told you, but think about all I have said and I'm sure you'll realize a couple different things. And now I must consult the ministry about the defeat of Voldemort. You two were very brave and will be generously rewarded. You have no idea how proud I am of you both." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. He then gave them a smile and left them alone.

"So what are you going to do now that Voldemort's gone?" Hermione asked.

"I guess finish school and become and Auror. To be honest, I never really thought I'd beat him," Harry admitted softly.

"So I guess you'll finally have a normal life."

Harry gave a quick laugh. "I wish. I can't even begin to imagine what I'll have to deal with now. The attention was bad enough before Voldemort's defeat." Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile.

"But what I don't understand," Hermione began, "is how you put up the barrier again. You didn't even know you took it down, but Voldemort said you put it back up."

Harry considered for a moment. "Well, Dumbledore said that it started when my mum died. Her love created a barrier that protected me. As long as I went to the Dursley's every year until I turned 17, I would still be protected. But when Sirius came, he provided the protection and I accepted it from him. Then when he d-died I refused the protection from my aunt. So in order to be protected again I had to receive love from some one. Cho. But because I didn't acknowledge that love, the barrier was weak, too weak."

"So, when did it get restored and how?"

"The night of the ball. Today." He paused and Hermione looked at him, their eyes locking. "After we kissed, I felt something. I guess it was the barrier. You reformed it. But what I don't get is why then? Why not the first time we kissed?"

"Because. . . because that's when I realized that I loved you," Hermione said softly, but Harry heard every word. "But the barrier still would have been weak," she finished, trying to cover up her admission.

"It was, but when you saved me and I hugged you, I guess it realized the connection."

"Smart barrier," she said with a small smile.

"But. . . you love me?" he asked uncertain.

She stared at the ground but Harry grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him.

"With all my heart. It's always been you," she answered truthfully, her brown eyes full of love. Harry smiled widely and leaned in and kissed her. She started to kiss him back but then pulled away.

"Harry I love you, and that's why I have to stop. As much as it hurts, you're with Cho and I refuse to come between you two. I told myself that your happiness is all that matters. And it is."

"But in the end you did," Harry said softly.

"But I don't-" she said, her confusion evident.

"Hermione."

"No Harry, listen. Cho loves you-"

"Hermione," he tried again.

"And she deserves you."

"Hermione," he said a little more forcefully.

"What?" she finally said.

"We broke up."

"You did? When? But I thought-"

"Hermione, will you please just shut up," Harry said gently.

"She knew about the kiss, didn't she? I'm so sor-" she said, but was cut off because Harry pressed his lips to hers. The familiar sensations shot through them. Harry opened his eyes slightly and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Never in his life did he expect to be loved by anyone. Never in his life did he expect to fall for anyone, least of all his best friend. But as he stared at her, he knew that this was his true reward. This was why he defeated Voldemort. This was the life he was meant to have, the love he was meant to feel. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in her soft curls.

They pulled apart and he stared at her, his heart pounding. As he continued to look at her, his mouth went slightly dry. He summoned up all his courage, hoping that the Sorting Hat really was right to put him in Gryffindor, as he opened his mouth and dove head first into the unknown.

"I love you Hermione," he said, still in awe that he could feel so much for one single person. She inhaled sharply at his words and stared at him. Then she put her hands in his hair and crashed his lips to hers.

"I love you so so much," Hermione said in between kisses.

"I never would have thought that I'd have more than friendly feelings for you, let alone fall for you," Harry admitted.

"I never would have thought you would either. Of all the girls, I never expected it to be me."

"But it is you. Somehow you've captured my heart." Harry smiled lovingly at her.

"You'll never know how often I wished that I was Cho, that it was me you looked at during the Yule Ball, or that it was me you wanted to be with. And you never how often I wished it was my hand you held, and me you kissed, that it would be me you were waiting for at the ball."

"But you were." Hermione gave him a questioning look. "On the train I had a dream, or a vision I guess, of the ball. I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, a woman wearing a pink dress came down. I couldn't make out her face, all I could see was her hair, but somehow I knew that she was beautiful. I danced with her and I could make out her brown, curly hair. Your hair. Then I woke up and saw you and realized it was you I dreamt about." Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess dreams do come true," Hermione said with a soft laugh, happier than she'd ever been.

"They sure do. You are so beautiful." Harry kissed her again, his lips memorizing hers, their tongues dancing in a timeless manner to an endless song. They broke apart and Harry gave her another peck on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll never get tired of hearing you say it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Dumbledore's office and into the common room. Or at least, they meant to make it there, but many stops were made along the way as gravity brought their lips together time and time again.

Fin

A/N: Well that's my story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I just want to give a huge thanks to my reviewers for all the kind things said. I started to reply to the reviews, but then I thought it would be better just to thank them in my story. I'm working on my 3rd story, but with school starting up, I don't know how fast it will come along. I don't like to post stories until after I finished them so I it will probably be a while. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too cheesey, or to bland for your taste.


End file.
